Disparity
by cassmo451
Summary: If the Serum had not been developed on time to go straight from Initiation to the war. What would have happened? Tris has more time to understand Dauntless faction and really explore her relationship with Four and her new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a couple of notes. This was a weird idea that came to me recently because I felt like we didn't get to see Tris really get more into her new faction. Maybe she wasn't supposed to but I would have loved to have seen her do that. There is are places here that you will have to go back to the book to get the whole scene but hopefully you'll figure it out.**

* * *

Divergent

(If the tracking serum was not ready yet pushing the off the war for a bit.)

(there are bits in here that are taken from the book or that you will have to go back to the book to read)

Starting at the end of Tris' fear landscape.

The door opens and I turn to see Max, Eric, Tobias, and a few people I don't know walk into the room in a line, then stand in a small crowd in front of me. Tobias frowns at me with what looks like worry.

"Congratulations, Tris," Eric says with an awful smile. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

I try to smile but it doesn't work because I can't shake the memory of the gun barrel against my forehead.

"Thanks," I mumble

"Don't thank me yet," Eric says to me menacingly, "We have some questions for you and Four."

Eric grabs my arm and drags me out of the fear landscape room to another room down the hall. I look back to see Four walking in the opposite direction following Max. _What did I do wrong?_ I think to myself and I start to go over every fear to figure out what I could have possibly done that would give me away.

Eric throws me in the empty room and starts to circle me like predator to prey. "So I thought Four rejected you? That's why you ran away isn't it? Went to Erudite to see your brother wasn't it? You kissed him and he rejected you and you freaked out and ran away with your tail between your legs like a coward?" He speaks quietly and calmly but that only makes this situation more dangerous, "You see I have been watching you two and you've been spending a lot of time together. And from what we saw in that fear landscape your relationship seems to have moved a lot further than a kiss."

Oh, that's what this was about? I was feeling more confident now. "It didn't go beyond a kiss. That _I_ initiated and _he_ rejected." I am not going to give him any more information than he needs. Hopefully, Tobias was giving the same story.

"Really?" he stopped and stared with an evil smile, and my stomach sank a little bit. He leans in and says "That was a pretty detailed landscape. Detailed enough that I have a feeling you two have become pretty close. Which would explain why you became the worst to the best practically overnight the same way Four did. He gave you an unfair advantage."

I stand there for a second trying to figure out how to play this. Play weak now and it will show I don't deserve to be here. Play it too tough and I am being insubordinate. I get an idea and chuckle as I walk to a wall and lean against it. Relaxing my body to show I'm not worried, "That's where you're going with this?"

I laugh harder in a self deprecating way, "Yeah, I kissed him and he pushed me away. I've had time to think about it and I know he had every reason to reject me even if it's a blow to my ego. Nobody likes rejection especially if you've never taken the chance before. Abnegation don't exactly go around showing affection that way," I say very sarcastically, "I played my cards and I lost, and I have to deal with that." I look away and take a deep breath and sigh then turn back to him, "That doesn't mean, however, that I don't still think he's hot, because he is. But if you were watching my fear landscape you could probably see that I would have no idea what to do even if he did want me. And that is what the fear was about. So, yeah, I'm still a little obsessed with him but hopefully I will get over it soon because it's way more of a distraction than I need it to be."

I could see his former Erudite brain clicking, "Hmmm, I didn't think stiffs could be that honest?"

I know I just handed him a lot of ammunition but if it got me out of trouble for now it would at least be a way to buy me some time.

I grit my teeth, "I'm not a stiff anymore and I don't want Four getting into trouble because I have a crush that he doesn't reciprocate. That wasn't his fault. That's completely on me."

Eric nodded but was still studying me, "Fine, but I will be watching you two. You're free to go."

I nod my head to show that I've heard him and I push away from the wall with a roll of my eyes. I have to show that I'm not worried even though I am. Attitude is everything in Dauntless and looking scared doesn't help you. I open the door and start to walk down the hallway toward the Pire lobby. I see Tobias exit a room and head in my direction gritting his teeth. He has a thunderous expression and he starts to make a move towards me instead of turning towards the lobby. I shake my head minutely and look up at the cameras on the wall. But he comes towards me anyway and points at me angrily, "I am NOT going to let YOU ruin my life. Whatever your problem is get over it." I know it's an act because I know Tobias but right now he is Four and he is scary.

I stare him down because I know I'm being watched and any weakness will not help me now. "I'm sorry but I don't control what shows up in my fear landscape. Trust me if I could I would."

"Just find someone else to screw with, leave me out of it," he stated angrily as he stomped off. The words hurt even if I knew he didn't mean them. They brought tears to my eyes and I cross my arms to hold myself together. I look away and see Eric standing there laughing at me. I straighten my shoulders and walk off through the crowd of onlookers. Nothing like being the main attraction.

I walk around the compound for a long time before finding myself at the train tracks waiting for a train to come by so I can hop on. I just need to get out for awhile and breathe. And I'll be back before supper so as long as I stay on the train I should be fine.

Pulling myself in the car I realize I'm not alone. Four is already sitting against one of the walls. I go and sit down beside him. "Well this is awkward," I say and he nods throwing an arm over my shoulders. I am reassured that he really didn't mean what he said earlier. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

He hugged me closer, "I'm sorry I had to yell at you like that. I would rather have done this." And he pulls me in closer for a kiss.

I smile a little as I pull away, "What did you say to them?"

He shrugged, "I had plausible deniability. I honestly have no idea why I was in your fear landscape. Why was I there anyway? Why are you afraid of me?"

(Goes into the scene that was in his apartment but on the train where she discusses her fear of sex and she shows him her tattoo. He doesn't take his shirt off but lifts it up in back to show her his.)

Tobias adds before we go our separate ways, "You know I'll have to act pissed off at you for awhile. We have to play the part."

I nod, "Yeah I know, and I'm going to have to spend more time with my friends." Then I grin mischievously, "I may have to actually flirt with other guys."

He groans, "I know that would be best but I don't want to see that."

"Well maybe we'll work out something soon. There are no rules about us getting together afterward."

"We'll have to do it in a way that doesn't cause suspicion."

(Soon it was time to go to dinner and going into the dining hall is the same but without them walking there together. They separate immediately after jumping off the train. Also this added dialog. )

Christina asked, "So what was that little scene with you and Four? Everybody's been talking about it."

I close my eyes and sigh, "He was in my fear landscape."

Christina laughed, "Well why would that be abnormal? He's a scary guy. Other than I would think Eric would be there before Four."

I have to remind myself that she doesn't know why Four was there, "Yeah, well, it was completely blown out of proportion." I say picking at a roll and stuffing my face so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

After the rankings are announced I look around and see Four leaning by the door with his arms crossed. He returns my stare with no expression at first then a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, there's my Tobias. He grits his teeth and puts the Four mask back on walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning we are assigned apartments and I was allowed to choose to live alone. Max gave me a look but shrugged his shoulder while he handed me a key. Then I signed up for ambassador training so I could get out of the compound. I felt I could make a difference outside these walls and I could have more freedom of movement.

I took my small bag of clothes up to my new apartment and realized I was right across the hall from Tobias. I looked up to see a camera in the ceiling that overlooked both of our doorways. They certainly were going to keep an eye on us while trying to see how we would react being so close. Great, I'm a freaking experiment now. I bet Eric had a lot to do with this one.

Unpacking my few clothes in the closet I realized old habits die hard. I had lined up my clothes just like back in Abnegation. So I intentionally pulled things back out and reordered them, but that bugged me so I put them back the way I had originally put them. I cleaned the apartment up and put sheets on my bed. As I looked around though I could see how my abnegation was coming out. I was going to need to fix that. But I'd never had the opportunity to decorate anything so I had no idea where to start. For now clean and neat was the best I could do.

I had too much energy built up from the weeks of training to have a day off. I felt like I needed to be doing something. I wanted to see Tobias but that would be stupid so I decided to go back down to the pit and find someone to hang out with.

I am standing at the railing when Eric comes up beside me. "So, Stiff, how do you like your new apartment?"

I remind myself that he doesn't know that I know who lives across the hall. I shrug, "It's fine. I won't be there much with my job so it's as good as any."

He looks at me with a studying eye and I look back with wide eyed innocence. He bites down on his multiple lip piercings before saying, "Do yourself a favor. Make some more friends. It'll help you adjust."

Says the guy with no friends, I think. I give him a confused look "Why do you care?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder with the Abnegation tattoo and leans in saying overly sweetly, "I wouldn't want you to get too homesick." Then he walks away whistling. A chill runs down my spine.

Uriah steps up to the other side of me and asks, "What was that about?"

I shook my head, "No idea. But then it's Eric so…" I let my sentence drift off with a shrug.

Uriah nodded with understanding and turns when he hears Zeke call his name. "Hey, did Uriah tell you that he's living with me now?" Zeke asks me from the other side of Uriah.

Uriah turned to me, "Save me?"

I laughed, "Nope, sorry I like my little single apartment. But you're more than welcome to visit."

Zeke asked surprised, "You got a single?"

I shrug, "I'm kind of private. I like the quiet when I first wake up in the morning."

"You former stiffs gotta get over that. Four got a single as well. Where're you at?"

I give my apartment number and tell him what building and he laughs, "You're one of Fours neighbors. Well at least you won't have worry about being awake all night from parties when you have to work the next day."

I shrug, "Yeah."

Christina and Will walk up hand in hand which makes me a little uncomfortable, but I was happy for Christina. Uriah throws an arm over my shoulder as he makes a joke about making me more dauntless.

Christina looks back and says, "Let's get another tattoo."

I shake my head, "I don't want another one yet. But I'll help you pick one out."

We walk down to the pit and go to the tattoo shop Tori smiled at me as I walked in "Congratulations." she said with a smile. We both know there's more meaning to that than anyone else hears.

I smile back, "Thank you." I watch the others pick out tattoos to celebrate becoming officially dauntless but I go over and look at the earrings. Tori walks over "You want me to pierce your ears? You haven't done that yet." She is reminding me to keep up appearances.

In Abnegation there was no need to pierce ears because it would only hold jewelry that was self indulgent. Through training I didn't want to get earrings caught on something and ripped out. I nod my head, "Yeah, but I don't know what to get."

"We have starter kits. You keep them in until your ears heal then you can get new earrings. I'd go with simple silver studs. Until you get used to them they won't be in the way."

"Okay," I say and we go to the back room and I sit in the chair that she has given me tattoos in.

"So should we start calling you Seven now?" she asked smiling kindly but with a note of seriousness.

"How does everyone find out these things so fast?" I ask her while I can feel my skin turning pink.

"Because we like the unusual to a point. So that spreads quickly. Just remember to keep it under control." She punches a hole through my right earlobe but after all the stabs in my neck I barely even blink.

"I'm going to be an ambassador." I say trying to fill the quiet. When did I start feeling like silence was a bad thing?

She sighed, "You'll be right out in front of everybody. That kind of attention could be scary for a former stiff."

I know what she's getting at, "I'm Dauntless now," I state with determination.

She punches the hole in my other ear, "Good, remember that." She stands back and looks at her handy work. Then she looks at me, "I want to give you something." She steps into a side room and then comes back with a leather jacket. "It's too small for me now, but it should fit you. It was one of the last things my brother gave me. I'd like to think he's protecting you."

My eyes well up with tears and I pull the jacket on to see how it fits, "Thank you. That means a lot."

She nodded, "I like you, I don't like a lot of people, but I like you. You have real grit but it covers a soft heart. Now get out of here and spend some time with your friends."

I smile and walk out with my new earrings and jacket, and Christina walks over to me and looks me up and down, "Those are cute on you and when they heal we'll get you some hoops. Your jacket is awesome and all you need is some boots to go with that and you got a look that is bad ass."

Uriah walks over and laughs "There's a pair of studs over there that are hands giving the finger. That would be great with your new job and the new you."

I laugh and shake my head, "No but I might get them to wear around Peter."

Christina jumped and grabbed my hand, "Oh did you hear? Peter got stuck out at the wall."

My mouth dropped open, "Really? How did that happen?"

Christina shrugged, "Something about the leaders don't want to deal with him right now I think." Then with an eye roll she added, "But he is acting like he changed his mind and he wanted to be where the action is if all hell breaks loose."

"Of course he is." But I was thinking that's one less ass I have to deal with.

We go to dinner as a group but afterwards they all go to a party and I decide to go the training room to work off useless energy. I am still not happy with my performance in stage one of initiation and even though I can't go back and redo it I feel like at least I can still improve. I'm working at one of the punching bags when Tobias, oh no, by the look on his face he is Four, walks in.

I turn back away from him knowing there are camera's everywhere. As he walks past me with an angry stance I mutter, "I really am sorry."

He stops but doesn't look at me, "Why the hell was I in your fear landscape like that?"

I act embarrassed and like we haven't already talked about this, "It's not a complete secret how I feel about you but I respect that you don't see me like that. But that doesn't stop me from thinking about things. Trust me I wish I could stop. I'm trying to move on, okay, so maybe you'll get replaced, if it makes you feel any better."

I see his jaw clench and know he doesn't really want to be replaced. I do my best not to smile so I look at my feet instead.

He ground out, "I could have lost my job and my faction over that. So do what you have to do but I don't ever want to see my face in your fear landscape like that again."

"Wait, you SAW that?"

He nodded, "After I got my ass chewed I figured I needed to see what I was getting it chewed for. I watched the recording."

This time the mortification was real. I turned back to the bag and rest my forehead against it. "Again, I'm sorry." I knew somewhere Eric was going to watch this little interlude and be laughing his ass off.

He walks away and finally set up punching on a bag very far away from me. So I go back to my workout. It's very hard to keep up the pretense in front of cameras. And it's only been a day.

Then I hear him walking back to me. I turn in his direction and he shakes his head, "We worked on this. Did you forget everything I taught you? Bend your knees more and that back foot needs to be further back. You need it to stabilize yourself and to help throw your body weight into your opponent." He helps me readjust and then walks back to his own work.

When I'm finally too tired to care anymore, about training and about being so close to him without being able to touch him, I leave the training room and walk back to my apartment. I take a shower and feel the sting in my hands from hitting the bag. But I don't care, I am getting used to this life and now that I've worn myself down I just want to sleep. It's a good tired feeling.

After the shower I walk out of the bathroom in just my towel. I smile to myself because it's just a little act of rebellion in my own space with nobody else. Nobody can see me here and I have the privacy I need to learn to shed the Abnegation rules on my own. There's a mirror along one wall over a dresser and I stare into it for a long while. Noticing the changes in my body, less soft in some areas and more defined muscles. The tattoos stand out starkly against the white skin. I like the way they look.

I hear a tap at the window and jump. I look over and see Tobias on the rusty fire escape and can't help but run to the window to open it. Once it finally screeched open I asked, "What are you doing out there? If you get caught…"


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled and shook his head, "I was checking for surveillance. The outside of this building is a blind spot. I just have to move between the windows when it's dark so no one sees me from the ground. Can I come in?"

I step back with a smile to let him in when a cool breeze came through the open window and blew up the edge of the towel, reminding me of how naked I was under it. I run to grab clothes to change in the bathroom.

I hear him chuckle, "You don't have to change on my account."

When I came back out in shorts and a t-shirt he pouted for a second then smiled as he put his arms around me to hug me close, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you today."

I rested my head against his chest, "Me too but we'll figure it out somehow. We can't hide it forever."

"Yeah, I've been thinking on that. I've been working on a plan." He slowly starts to back me up to the bed.

I put a hand to his chest, "Tobias, we are not doing this tonight."

He stops and takes a step back, "I wasn't planning on doing anything but sleeping. If I have to act like I'm angry with you all day I want to hold you at night so we both remember who we really are." I remember he has seen my fear and it's nice to know he respects me enough not push.

I smile, "Okay but that's as far as it goes."

He leans in and kisses me, "I'm probably going to steal a few of those too."

I laugh and crawl into bed and he lies down next to me. Wow this is nice. I take a deep breath and his sent enters my brain. "So what's your plan?"

"It's best if you just not know. Just in case they interrogate us again. Just keep spending time with your friends, although, I _was_ about to break Uriah's arm today. I really didn't like the way he was hanging on you," he stated.

"When did you see that? You weren't in the Pit," then I realized what I'd said. I knew because I looked for him.

"I was working in the control room. I get to see everyone. And it took everything I had not to come down, rip his arm off and beat him with it," he said grumpily.

I rolled over on my stomach and raised up on my elbows so I could look at him face to face. "You have to control that. If anybody sees this jealous streak in you, we are both out."

He nodded, "I know, which is why I didn't go after him. Plus his older brother is a friend of mine and would probably kill me. And Uriah is covering for us even if he doesn't know it." He took a closer look at me. "You got your ears pierced." It was said as a statement but felt more like a question.

"Yeah," I said unsure.

He smiled, "I like it. Just be careful when you're training. Those things tend to get ripped out."

I scrunched up my nose, "That's why I didn't do it during initiation. I was afraid I'd lose an ear or something." Then I sighed, "Eric has been acting weird around me. Like, actually going out of his way to talk to me. He made a point to ask me about my apartment and then about me making friends in dauntless so I won't be homesick. I think he saw my Abnegation tattoo. I thought that maybe if I got my ears pierced he would see it as a sign of me trying to fit in."

He nodded, "You're so smart. Tomorrow we need to walk out at about the same time and make the show good for them. I'm sure they're watching that camera like a hawk. Then I'll have a talk to Eric about it. And be careful about looking for me. Although Tobias loves that you want to see him. Four is not so happy about it. You have to act like your getting over me."

My eyes go wide, "How did you know that's how I was categorizing things? I mean it makes it easier for me to keep things straight and not do something stupid."

He leaned up to kiss me, "Because that's how I have to do it. Four is the Dauntless me and Tobias is the Abnegation me. The Abnegation me is much nicer even if he went through hell. Four has lived through hell upon hell so not much bothers him anymore and he likes it that way."

"I get that." I said then yawned.

He laid back down and pulled me down to him, "We need to get some sleep so we can deal with tomorrow. And you have your first day of work tomorrow."

"MMMM" I mumble as I am about to conk out.

I hear an alarm next to my ear and wonder what the noise is as I'm being pulled out of a wonderful dream where Tobias and I were going about normal life with everyone knowing what was going on. We would walk into the dining hall together and Christina and Will would wave us over to eat with them. Planning a life together and just being normal. I hear the alarm shut off and smile thinking that I can go back to sleep. But warm lips start kissing my neck right under my ear, and I can't help but giggle. I roll over and look up at Tobias, "Good morning."

"Yep, but it's all downhill from here though," he sighs and rests his forehead against mine, "It's still early yet, but I gotta go back over to my room and change into Four. I need to leave in about an hour."

Oh yeah, we're supposed to have our hallway meeting for the cameras then, "Okay, I'll get ready. That way I can go to work right after breakfast. And, by the way, I don't like Four. He's hot and all but he's such an ass."

Tobias smiles and tweaks my nose, "He never picks up after himself either. He's hell to live with, because he's always pissed about something."

I laugh and give him one more kiss and just before he climbs out the window he tells me to wait until I hear his door open to leave. And I go looking for something to wear for my first day on the job. I pick out the dress that Christina talked me into buying that first time shopping with her and realize I probably need to get other clothes. But I'll find out today how everyone else is dressing, first. I grab my new-to-me leather jacket and throw it on. Then do my makeup and pull my hair up in a ponytail. Even to me I still look more Abnegation than Dauntless.

I wait by the door to hear his door open and when it finally does I put on my game face and open my door. I see him across the hall and let out a startled "OH!"

He turns around to see me and Four is definitely back, "Great! Just great," he said.

I start to say something and he holds up a hand and sneers, "Nope, don't say it. I know 'you're sorry.' "

I cross my arms and give him an exasperated look, "Yeah I'm beginning to get less sorry. Maybe if you weren't being an ass all the time people wouldn't want to set you up like this." I wave a hand between us, "I'm beginning to think this isn't about me at all but about watching you suffer."

"You just watch yourself," he stated.

"Or what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips now.

He stepped forward enough that I could smell him but I had to keep it together, "Dauntless is still a military faction and I still out rank your ass. Unless you want to have extra duties like washing the pots and pans in the kitchen I suggest you shut up."

I step back knowing I was actually pushing my luck a little bit here. And he put me in my place as far as anyone watching the cameras were concerned. But when he walked away I got one last jab in that only Eric or Max might see and think yep she's getting over him. I flipped him off behind his back. Yep it was cowardly but it made me feel better because Tobias being Four pissed me off.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

 **Warning: this chapter has teenage drinking which I am absolutely not promoting but this is a different world and Dauntless is that kind of Faction. Also more cursing will appear. If you don't want to read it then turn away now. As we go along these chapters are probably going to get more and more mature. Because Tris is growing up quickly.**

* * *

First day on the job and I realized I was overdressed just a bit. Most of the other interns were wearing casual clothes but I kind of liked setting myself apart. Diana, or Di, as everyone here called her is my boss and she dressed up more for work. I'd seen her in the Pit after hours and she would wear the same casual clothes as everyone else but while at work she wore almost the same styles as Erudite or Candor but all in black. Her purple hair and neck tattoo really contrasted with the clothes but I liked that too.

She sat down with me in her office and we went over what my schedule would be like for the first month. She wanted to know where I would fit in best and then we would readjust after that.

The first 3 days of the week I would work with her in different factions. The last two days were spent typing up reports and doing paperwork. The first week was in Amity which was interesting. I was specifically told not to eat the bread. The people there were nice and helpful, but that also annoyed me.

The second week I was in Candor, with me all in black and them in black and white I didn't stick out quite as much. And even though a lot of time I didn't like what they said to me it was expected for me to answer back with honesty to help promote trust. One man said he thought my tattoos were ugly and I said back, "Well I didn't get them for you so I don't care what you think of them." The man actually smiled at me and nodded. I found out later that it was their Ambassador. If he hadn't smiled I thought I might have just sealed my fate. But I got a glowing report back to Diana so that was good.

The third week was Erudite and that was a struggle. I saw my brother in the library studying and the last time I saw him was under difficult circumstances. I knew things were going on that shouldn't be and it was hard to stay passive. Then there was Jeanine. Thankfully she kept our last encounter to herself and was very pleasant to me. But it was Jeanine's pleasantry, which means she knew exactly what she was doing.

Last, I spent three days in my old faction. Thankfully we had our own quarters there and I didn't have to stay with my parents or any of my old neighbors but that didn't make everyday dealings with them any better. It was very difficult for me to see Marcus and know what he had done to Tobias but since nobody was supposed to know that then I had to act respectful to him. He acted like he didn't even know me at all. My own Father stared at me disapprovingly. Seeing my hair down and tattoos peeking out from under my collar, along with the earrings and leather jacket, was not something he ever expected to deal with I'm sure. I tried to cover up as much as possible out of respect but by the third day of being glared at that way I decided I would just wear what I was comfortable in. Which happened to be my tight slacks, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt that showed all my tattoos. I realized he was going to have to learn to deal with who I am now. Maybe I should have done that sooner because when he saw my Abnegation tattoo I saw his expression soften. When I had a chance I went over and said a short "Hello" to my mother. I couldn't spend too much time because no one needed to know how much I missed my family but since she was one of the leaders wives I could use the excuse that I wanted to discuss the factionless a little more with her.

After the first four weeks I had to write a report on what I had learned. It wasn't easy because I was supposed to put aside any biases I may have. But seeing my own former faction as an outsider gave me new insight to how things were working also trying to hide my divergent tendencies was a different situation. In the end Diana said I had done extremely well, but I would be dealing mostly with Amity and Candor since I had less personal ties with those. That was just fine with me.

So six days of every month I was out of Dauntless, and away from Eric and Max watching me. The other days I was in the office or helping to host the Ambassadors from the other factions, and a routine started to form. On the days I was on my home compound, and I wasn't hosting anyone, I would go to dinner with my friends after work and talk about our days. Sometimes shop, get tattoos, or piercings, or they would go off to a party or something. I would usually head off to the training room.

Sometimes Four would be there and help me, grudgingly though. I think he played it off that he respected I was still working. Often my friends would join me, and I liked sparring with them but Will would not fight Christina. He said he didn't want her kicking his ass. She probably would have too. When she and I would fight, it got dirty. Neither one of us would give up until we were exhausted and bleeding. But we were still friends after it. We were both very careful not to hit in the face because she knew I had a job where I didn't need to go into Amity with visible bruises but anything else was pretty much fair game.

Christina's job was in ammunition and supplies, with the seasonal training of initiates. So her having bruises or marks didn't matter at all. In fact they were usually a badge of honor.

I hated the days Eric would come in to train. Thankfully, he always came in with Max so even though he would take the opportunity to beat on me Max would only let it go so far. Apparently I was worth more alive than dead to Max, for now. Four had to stay and watch, because if he left it would show that he didn't want to see me get beat and if he interrupted it would mean he cared too much. I was getting better though because one night I actually broke Eric's nose. Max stepped in that night before Eric killed me.

I knew there would be retaliation and I would have to watch my back but I still couldn't help feeling just a little victorious.

One Saturday Christina was helping me decorate my apartment. She said she couldn't stand how plain it was. I told her I didn't know what to do because I had everything I needed. I had a bed, bathroom, and a small kitchenette area. What more could I need? She gave me a look and said, "I don't know. Maybe some color, or a life."

We spent the whole day raiding old buildings and finding old furniture that we could use. With Will and Uriah's help we were able to move in a couch and some side tables. Will being former Erudite helped us find all kinds of things because he seemed to know where all the best stores were from before the Factions were set up.

We found some crazy artwork in one old building that looked like it might have been an art gallery at one time. There was a pretty one that I fell in love with called, Dante and Beatrice. It was by an artist named Michael Parkes. I didn't know the context of the picture but there was just something about it that made me feel for these two people. It was set up as two separate portraits of a man and woman facing each other. Their eyes didn't meet and there was a white line between the almost like a wall. The man's face was turned down while the woman's face was facing the man. Like she wanted his attention but was afraid to fully give hers. And he wasn't ready to fully give in either.

I told Christina I wanted it because of the red and black that fit in with Dauntless colors. But there was more to it than that.

The couch we found folded out to a bed so if I wanted to have a friend over for the night I could. At least that was Christina's thought on it. We also found a small round table and a set of four chairs to go with it. Once we had my apartment set up Will and Uriah went down to the cafeteria and brought back food so we could eat in my new apartment.

Uriah had also picked up some bottles of something alcoholic. I tried to opt out of that but I was told that the best place to learn to handle drinking was in your own place with friends you trusted. Uriah said if I wanted to be Dauntless sometimes I would be handed a drink and it would be rude to refuse unless you had good reason. If you were on the job at the time, then obviously no one would question it. You didn't have to drink the whole bottle but taking a sip was considered customary. I had way more than a sip. Whatever the clear stuff was I liked it!

That night was pretty warm so I had the door and all the windows open trying to get some air flow going but the alcohol was not helping me cool off either. I saw someone walk by my door and I heard a key turn in a lock.

"Four! Don't be a stiff come over and say Hi!" I yelled falling off my couch because I was leaning over way too much to see him. I got off the floor with Uriah's laughing help and sat back down on the couch. Uriah laid an arm across my shoulders.

Four turned to look at me in that stern way he had when he was being tough responsible Four. He took a few steps to my door and saw the bottle I had in my hand.

"Looks like you don't need me," he said looking directly at Uriah. Whatever vibe Four was giving off Uriah was too drunk to notice.

Uriah squeezed me too him and laughed, "Hey, the more the merrier, Four, you're always welcome."

I snake out from under Uriah's arm because I know Tobias doesn't like Uriah doing that even if Four doesn't care. I stand up and walk over to Four even though the room is tilting and hold the bottle out to him, "Peace offering."

He looks at the bottle and then to me, "Do me a favor, stay away from the chasm tonight, okay?" and then walked away without taking a drink. I watched him walk into his apartment and the lock click behind him."

Uriah was the first to say anything, "Well, that was kind of rude."

I turn around and laugh like it doesn't matter, "And they call me stiff." I really wasn't too upset because Four quoted me with his parting shot. I'd said the same thing to him one time. The night he was drunk and told me a I looked good.

Uriah clears his throat and gets up to close the apartment door, "Hey, Tris, I need to ask a huge favor. I don't want it to travel past this door."

"Sure, ask away," I say.

"There's this girl that I like but she doesn't really notice me. I was hoping you might help me get her attention," he said.

Christina laughed, "Do you mean Brandy? Dude, she doesn't really even know you exist."

Uriah nodded exasperatedly, "I'm aware of that, thank you, very much. But everyone knows Tris now so maybe I can tag along on her coattails. I'm desperate here."

I shake my head to try and clear the fog, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just act like you're interested in me. You know flirt and stuff," he said in a weird uncertain way.

Oh, wow, this actually works to my benefit as well, I shrugged, "Sure, why not. But there will be rules."

Christina's eyes went wide, "What? Tris, this is not going to work."

"Chris, let's just say it will be an experiment for me to learn how to flirt with boys," I say to her and then turn to him, "But no kissing on the mouth. No grabbing any part of my body that isn't my hand. And remember I'm deadly with a knife."

Uriah shrugged, "I can live with that."

"There may be more rules when I'm sober enough to think of them," I stated.

Will laughed and stood up to open the door back up, "I need to get some air. It's too warm up here."

Eric was standing in the hallway knocking on Four's door when my door swung open. Eric turned to see me standing in the middle of my apartment with a near empty bottle with my friends already heading out into the hallway. I raise my bottle in salute to him and his slightly crooked nose and giggle as I stumble to a stop in the doorway.

"Damn, Stiff, You're kinda hot when your drunk," he says leering at me, "Maybe _I_ should've went for you." He reached out and took the bottle from my hand to take a long drink and handed it back to me.

By this time Four had opened his door and I could see his jaw clench hard. If he did anything it would give him away. Keep it together Four.

But Uriah had good timing wrapping an arm around me and kissing my cheek, "too late she's already taken."

The look on Four's face could have turned a man to stone so I popped off, "And pin cushions don't do a thing for me." I see Four's face relax and he covered his laugh with a cough.

He clears his throat, "What do you need, Eric?"

Eric stares at me for a little while longer then turns back to Four, "Max needs you. There's a problem in Candor and he wants you to go over and settle it down."

Four nods, "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Eric gives me a disgusting wink and walks past me back down the hall. All of us watch him go and Four turns to me and in his Four voice he says, "You might want to sober up in case Diana needs you." He said and turned to go back inside his apartment.

"Yes sir, Four sir," I say in a sassy way that I'll probably hear about later and wave my friends on down the hall. I hand my bottle to Uriah saying something to the effect that I don't want to be tempted to drink anymore. Truth was I don't want to drink anything after Eric. "Go, Go, have fun." I say swishing my friends down the hallway.

Christina groaned about me not having enough fun but I thanked her for helping me and reminded her that I did have fun today. Will gave me a hug and then Uriah gave me a hug just as Four came back out his door. Uriah saw Four and decided to make a big deal out of kissing my forehead before he left.

"Alright, loverboy, you can leave now," Four said to him as he grabbed his shoulder and helped him walk back down the hallway. I went back in my apartment and laughed because Uriah had no idea how close he came to being killed.

The next morning Tobias told me he was able to explain to my boss that I was indisposed for that night and that whatever needed to be settled would be better off without me.

He told me that she laughed when she asked, "The stiff got drunk? I bet that was funny to see."

I was pretty hung over that next morning, while he was telling me this, and I didn't find it funny at all. He mixed up some kind of vitamin drink that was supposed to help hangovers but choking it down made it worse for awhile.

Four also asked me what the hell Uriah was up to with his declaration last night. When I explained he sighed and said, "Great, so I have to watch him groping MY girlfriend?"

I leaned into him as he sat next to me on my couch, "Not exactly, we have some rules set up. There are certain things I will allow for show. And _because_ he's my friend and I know he isn't into me I'm allowing it. But there are something's only you are allowed to do."

"Mmm," he mumbled low into my hair, "And what things would that be?"

I laughed weakly, "Maybe, when I feel better, I'll let you find out."


	5. Chapter 5

By that evening I was feeling much better and walked into the dining hall to find Christina, Will, and Uriah. Will looked up and shouted, "There she is! She lives!"

I groan and hold my head as I sit down at the table next to Uriah, "I'm never doing that again. The day after is not worth it." They all laugh along with some people at the other tables who overheard me. I see Eric look over at me with a wink and I almost feel sick again. Just what I need is that one interested in me. But he's probably just doing it on purpose to make me feel uncomfortable for breaking his nose. So this is to be his retaliation, just making my every waking moment hell.

Uriah saw the look Eric gave me and scooted in closer, putting his arm around my waist, "I don't like him looking at you like that," he said in my ear.

I shrug and lay my head over on his shoulder, "Me neither but he's just playing mind games. I can handle myself."

"Still, maybe, this will help. I know it's not going to go anywhere," he said with a kind smile and handing me a roll off his tray.

Four walked in and saw me snuggled up to Uriah and his clenched jaw told me everything I needed to know about how he felt about this arrangement between me and Uriah. I had warned him about what was really going on but I could tell he still wanted to kill Uriah.

Christina whispered across the table, "What is Four pissed about now? He's staring daggers at you again today."

I shrug looking away, "Who knows? He always seems to be mad about something surrounding me. I wish he would find something else to get mad at."

Christina stopped mid chew, "Wait, I wonder if he likes you? I mean likes you, likes you? I mean think about it. He was your instructor and you came in first. Him showing up in your fear landscape might make it seem that he was too close to you. So he's kept his distance, but that doesn't mean he wants too." Then her eyes went wide as she put parts and pieces together that I didn't need her to put together.

I shake my head slowly trying to act innocent, "I don't know, maybe, but if this is how he acts when he likes someone I don't want him to like me."

She starts chewing her food again but still looks suspiciously at me. I finish my roll and realize I want more to eat so fix my own tray of food. We talk about other things and I try to act as normal as possible. But I see Christina keep glancing over at me like she knows something and wants to ask but can't in front of the others. I know she will eventually, but I appreciate that she is holding it back. Maybe she is becoming more Dauntless too.

She and I walk around in the pit for awhile after dinner and the guys go off to play some game with some of the other Dauntless standing around. We invariably wind up shopping for clothes because I need to get some more things that fit with work. She helps me pick out a couple more dresses and a pair of high heeled shoes that I think I might break my neck in. But once I try them on I know why she told me to get them. They give me a little more height and it feels like I have more power. Not very practical for other things but it makes since for what I'm required to do.

I tell her I want to get another ear piercing through the cartilage in the ear that Four cut during the knife throwing. There is still a scar there and I am kind of proud of it. Even though the person I stood up for turned out to not deserve it I'm still glad I did it. I was still coming to terms with things like Al's death.

Christina looked at me kind of funny and then suggested a red hoop ring to represent the blood from the cut but the way she acted I could tell she didn't want to talk about ear piercing. I was going to have to tell her some of the truth. "Maybe after that, we can go to your apartment and talk for a bit." She was sharing her apartment with Will, and I hadn't actually seen it yet. As much as I don't like Eric, his suggestion about hanging out with friends more made sense.

She threw me a look and nodded, "Yeah, I think that would be good idea. We don't have time to really talk lately. We need to catch up."

After getting my new piercing we ran up to her room and she started to grill me, "Okay tell me everything? Are you two seeing each other? What happened in your fear landscape? What do you know about him?"

I have to give her a version of the truth but I can't give her everything. It would put her in too much danger. "No, we're not seeing each other and never have been, but I've been crushing on him a lot especially during training. Yes, he showed up in THAT part of my fear landscape. It wasn't a faceless man; it was him. Now Max and Eric think he and I did have a relationship and it got him in a lot of trouble. So he's been pissed at me ever since. I don't know anything more about him than he is really freaking hot, and I have to get over him."

She looked disappointed, "Well crap, I kinda hoped you would be more adventurous than that."

I _can_ tell her what we told Eric before so I looked away like I was embarrassed, "Well, I did kiss him, and he pushed me away. I was stupid and thought I would take a chance when I could. Eric found out about that too."

"Oh my GOD, What? When?" she was all over this new set of circumstances.

"It was about the time when Al died. Four was actually being nice to me and I just took it the wrong way. I was already upset and I thought he cared more than he did. It's all kind of blurred in there so I don't remember a lot of details. AND because I came in first it does throw a lot of things into question. But I swear I still don't know how I got first, it just happened. This is my fault not his. I keep telling Max and Eric that but they are watching us and making his life more miserable, which in turn makes my life more miserable."

"Oh, well then, it's good you and Uriah are doing this whole flirting thing. Maybe they'll lay off of Four which would help you." She said but then added, "But seriously the reason you got first is because you work harder. And you know how to stay calm in almost any situation. I've seen it even when Peter beat you nearly to death you kept getting back up and trying. That had to play into the Fear Landscapes too. I bet if you went back in there you could probably get rid of some of those other fears. Maybe take Four's name away from him." She said excitedly.

"Thanks, Christina, I didn't know how much I needed to talk this out. You're a good friend," I said and squeezed her hand. "But seriously this has to stay between us. I know you want to be honest with Will but this isn't your story. It's mine and I need you to keep it to yourself."

Christina nodded, "I get it. I'm learning that all Candor isn't a good thing sometimes, especially when you're in Dauntless."

"Okay well, speaking of Candor, I need to get to bed because I have to work tomorrow and who knows what I'll have to deal with after last night," I said and picked up my packages to leave.

"Here, let me help you with those." She said picking up a couple of things and walking out with me. "Hey before we leave remember one more thing. Stop apologizing. If they haven't gotten it by now they aren't going to get it. Just live your life and they'll eventually see the proof in front of them. If not with Uriah then with someone else. They're looking for weakness and if you're apologizing you're giving them weakness. Don't apologize to Four either he's a grown man he can deal with his own problems."

"Thanks," I said thinking over what she said. Sure she didn't have the whole story but at least she understood some of it, and that was good advice.

When Tobias snuck through my window that night he didn't wait or hesitate. Just pulled me in his arms and kissed me like he wouldn't survive if he didn't. When I pulled back and looked at him curiously, he said sheepishly, "Sorry, every time I saw Uriah's arms around you I wanted to remind you who you belonged to. I think we need for me to start acting interested if we want him to stay alive."

I rise up on my bare toes and kiss him again. "I would but I told him I would help him out until Brandy starts to notice him or this isn't working for him. Until then I'm kinda stuck between boyfriends."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I can find a way to help in that area. Cause I don't know that I can keep doing this much longer."

I put my hand to his cheek, "We have to be careful about this. We have a lot of things going on right now that we have to watch out for ourselves. Whatever Jeanine is up to, Divergents, and this. We can't afford to rush anything."

He nods and steps back to see that I am just in my towel again but I'm not running to get dressed. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's this about?"

I smile and step back in his arms, "I'm facing my fears. A little at a time."

"My brave woman. Let me know when I can start calling you six. Now go put something on so we can go to bed." He says smacking my behind playfully.

I go back to the bathroom and change into a t-shirt and underwear but that's all I can stand in this heat. When I came back out he had stripped down to his boxer briefs and I nearly had a heart attack. He is sitting on the edge of my bed messing with his watch waiting for me to get in bed first. When he looked up and saw my face he said, "Do you mind? It's really hot in here. I opened a couple more windows but if you need me to put on more clothes I will."

I take a deep breath, "No you're good. I was just overwhelmed. I've never seen you this…naked." I look away embarrassed at my reaction and the fact that I just want to stare at him.

He walks over to me and takes my hand, pulling me over to the bed, "You overwhelm me all the time. I'm glad I get to do that to you once in awhile." If he only knew how often he did overwhelm me. He pulls the sheet back and we get under it. That's all the cover either of us can handle at the moment.

I snuggle up in the crook of his arm and lay my head on his shoulder. My hand splays out over his bare chest. It was an interesting experience. And I just wanted to enjoy it but I needed to tell him what I'd said to Christina, so he knew what his roll should be.

"I had to tell Christina today about why _Four_ is angry with me. I gave her the same story we told Eric about the kiss rejection and then you showing up in my fear landscape. That way if they question her she gives the same story."

He looked down at me, "You _had_ to tell her?"

"She's smart enough to start putting things together. I thought it best to get that version of the story out there before she gets closer to the truth. If she does tell anyone then at least it's not a different version from what Eric has already heard."

He nodded and relaxed back on the pillow, "Fair enough, but the less people who know the better."

I was glad he wasn't too upset so I thought I'd jump in to something else that I did, "I got another piercing too." I set up a bit so he could see the ear that he cut with the knife. "Christina suggested the red hoop to resemble the blood next to the scar."

He took a look and mumbled a "Hmmm…"

"What?"

"I don't like being reminded of that. I hate that I hurt you."

"You were protecting me because I was protecting someone else. It's just a shame he didn't earn that protection. But I'm proud of myself for that day."

He pushed up, rolled half on top of me and gave me a quick kiss before grinning, "I'll admit that was pretty impressive of you. I think that's one of the reasons Eric keeps taunting you so much. He doesn't _want_ to be impressed with you but he still is. And you're continuing your training and improving where you're weak has gotten some attention higher up. Max even said the other day he wished he knew you were going to keep doing this. He would've tried to recruit you into more of the military training."

"hmm…" my hands snake farther around his waist, "I don't want to work with them. I couldn't deal with those two every day. But the real question is do you want to talk or kiss?"

He smiled down at me, "Mmmm…kissing is a much better idea."


	6. Chapter 6

Di came to my desk early Monday morning with a little smile, "You feeling better?"

I cringed, "Yes, sorry, it won't happen again."

She waved it off, "You can take a night off, you know? It's okay. But I'm sending you with Four to follow up. There's a meeting and a couple of reports that need to be wrote up, I can't get away today. I have to go to Erudite," she rolled her eyes because she wasn't a real fan of Erudite, "Should be a simple trip for you, though."

She filled me in on the problem on Saturday night. Apparently some Candors got into it because of a stupid difference of opinion and it all went to hell when others started taking sides. Most of it had been sorted out after the dauntless got there but there was to be an informal hearing today to settle loose ends. Dauntless needed to have a presence there and to fill in our side of the story.

Four and I jumped the train to go into Candor, and as soon as we were out of eye line of Dauntless he let his guard down and turned back into my Tobias temporarily. He was leaning up against a wall and I was leaning up against him my back to his front. His hands were on my hips steadying me as the train rocked.

"So I may just kill Eric. Put him out of our misery and get it over with." He said nonchalantly.

I look over my shoulder in surprise, "What did he do now?"

"He saw me in the hallway as I was leaving and said, 'Tell my girlfriend I said Hi for me!' "

I roll my eyes, "He's such a dick"

He nodded, "Yeah, I think he thinks it's funny that the girl I let get away everyone wants now. Like I gave away the trophy."

"Little does he know you're the only one who wants me," I laugh derisively, "Everyone else is just faking it for various reasons.

He pulled to the side to look at me better, "You're kidding right? Trust me if you gave Uriah half a chance he'd be on you in a minute. I've seen how he and the other guys in the pit look at you when you walk by. You have this crazy mixture of sweetheart and kickass that makes guys wonder what they'll get if they try something."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I decided to change the focus away from myself and pulled out the tablet I was given to look over the information that was on there. Tobias was looking over my shoulder at what I was reading. At one point he moved my hair back so he could see better and his fingers skimmed my neck. I felt a shiver go up my back, "Stop that, I'm trying to concentrate." I say slapping his thigh.

I felt him bend down to my ear where the red hoop was and kiss it, "Sorry. I wasn't actually trying to do anything." I feel his chuckle.

"Oh no," I'm reading through the notes and look back at Tobias with alarm, "Marcus is supposed to be there."

He got serious, "yeah, I know. I can't avoid him forever." squeezing my hand he said, "But you'll be there with me."

I squeezed back, "yeah, I will."

He put his hand back on my hip and tapped it, "Candor is coming up. We need to get ready." I nodded, and watched as Tobias turned back into Four. I put my tablet back in my bag to get ready for the jump. And when we jumped off the train at Candor we did it separately because we knew from that point on there would be surveillance. Four's stony face made people move aside quickly and he led the way in to the building. We were directed to a conference room at the front of the building and found our seats.

When Marcus and the leaders of Candor walked in it got quiet and I could feel the tension roll off Four. The tables were set up where you couldn't see underneath so I reached over to squeeze his thigh and I saw him visibly relax and sit up straighter.

Marcus started the meeting and asked us all to identify ourselves. The leaders of Candor went first and then several of the witnesses spoke up. Then it was our turn, and I wasn't sure how he would answer or how I should answer. He stood up so I followed his lead and when he stated, "My name is Four and I'm from Dauntless."

I waited for him to be acknowledged and saw Marcus's jaw tightened in a similar way to what Tobias does, "Four, as in the number Four?"

Four nodded gave him a blank stare, "Yes, sir."

"Do you have a last name, Four?" Marcus asked.

Four gave him a death glare, "Not one that I use, Sir."

Marcus looked like he would explode for just a second. Then he turned to me, "And you are?"

Taking my cue from Four I stated, "My name is Tris, from Dauntless."

Marcus glared at me as well, "And do you have a last name?"

I straightened my shoulders, "Not one that I choose to use, Sir."

Four's answer was to protect himself but my answer was to protect my family. I didn't want them to be hurt in any situation that might come out from any work that I did. If I were caught as divergent then it would all fall back on them. Best to keep information to a minimum.

"If you won't clearly identify yourselves how do we know we can trust that you'll report your information accurately," Marcus asked with a stern voice.

I see Four's jaw tighten and I jump in before he says anything further, "Sir, in Dauntless last names are not as important as bravery. We respect Candor's use of honesty but we also ask that you respect our traditions in being known how we the individuals want to be known. We are just here to report our side of the facts and to finish up these reports with your side of the facts."

The Candor Ambassador stood up and said, "Marcus, I have worked with Tris quite a bit and I can say that I trust her. She does respect our views of being candid and has done so towards me on several things where it may have been considered more polite not to. I will respect her and Four's right not to give last names if they can tell us if Dauntless leaders know their real names."

Marcus looked at Four, "Can you honestly say that Dauntless leaders know your real name?"

Four nodded, "Yes, they know my real name. And _they_ specifically sent me here Saturday night and today."

Marcus gave one distinct nod covering his irritation then looked at me, "Tris, can you say the same?"

I followed Four's example again and nodded, "Yes, sir, the Dauntless leaders know my real name and although I was not here Saturday night Diana was and she sent me today with her notes. She had to be in another Faction today and could not make it. I am here to finalize the report, so I'm to act more as an impartial witness to these proceedings. I have orders that once the report is finished I am to send copies to the Counsel and to Candor to make sure we have not missed any pertinent information."

The Candor leaders nodded and smiled then one said, "Thank you for your Candor, Tris."

Then Marcus gritted his teeth and stated, "Alright, then. I guess we may proceed."

As each person gave their statements I recorded the information in my tablet and watched Four out of the corner of my eye. I could see that he was growing weary of the ongoing lengthy stories that all sounded very much the same. When he started bouncing his knee I pretended I was brushing something off my lower shirt sleeve and "accidently" tapped his arm in the process. He readjusted his sitting position and settled down.

When it was time for Four to give his testimony I wanted to give him another touch of the hand or something but he didn't give me the chance. He stood up and went to the front of the room, in front of the Father that beat him, and braced himself like he did in the initiation training. He wasn't the Tobias in his fear landscape but the Four who was tough and not someone to mess with. When Four's speech matched up with everyone else's I could see that Marcus wanted to ask questions but Four did not give him time. He nodded to the Candor Leaders and walked away.

Then it was my turn to stand before the members and read off what Diana had wrote up. Since I was not there on Saturday there would not be any questions asked of me. I again took my cue from Four and stood in a braced manor. I was scared to death of getting this wrong, because it was my first big responsibility at my new job and if I did well here I would have more responsibilities. Reading off my tablet I made sure my voice was clear so there wouldn't be any miscommunications. At the end I nodded towards Marcus and Candor and went to sit back down.

When all the Candor leaders had come to a decision about what was to be done we were free to leave. It had been a long day and I was now hungry, aggravated, and tired. Which really was a good combination since Tobias was still Four and I had to pretend I was pissed at him. When we were leaving I saw a camera on a building outside, "Does Dauntless watch this area too." I whispered to him through stiff lips.

He ground his teeth, "we have access but generally let the different factions do their own surveillance unless we get information that we need to help."

But knowing Max and Eric they would check things, "Okay, play along."

He gave me a look but I didn't say anything until we got close to a camera. I grabbed his arm and turned him angrily, "If you can't be in those kinds of meetings without being fidgety or disrespectful then you don't need to be there."

He glared at me, " _You_ don't have the rank to order me around."

"This isn't about _rank,_ this is about my job. There is a way to do things that works and then there is your way that didn't. You came off as rude and standoffish and that's by Candor standards. You don't get to change another factions rules. If I hadn't covered your ass in there they would not have even listened to our reports and then it would have been just one side's word against another. That wouldn't have solved anything. Get your head out of your ass the next time," I stated as I stalked off to where we could jump on the next train home.

He took about three steps towards me and grabbed my arm, "Listen, little girl, I've been doing this job for awhile before you came along. I know what I'm doing."

"Let go of my arm before I break your fingers," I say in a deadly tone.

"Not until I know you've heard me," Oh man he was going to actually make me do this. This was a move he showed me so I knew how to do it but I was actually going to have to hurt him.

"You jerk," I said and kicked him in the knee, twisted my arm around breaking the hold and punched him in the face with my other hand. "Don't put your hands on me without my permission." He was still standing but leaning over rubbing the knee with one hand and his jaw with the other. "I am tired of people thinking they can drag me around everywhere."

I heard the train coming and yelled back as I ran to get on it, "Hope you make it."

I saw him turn around and come running after me and we both managed to get on the train. I turned to him in a panic and dropped the act, "I'm so sorry."

He held a hand up with an angry look and rubbed his jaw with the other one, "Give me a minute. That punch hurt like a bitch. Who taught you how to hit like that?"

I tried not to smile but couldn't help it, "This really hot instructor that I kind of have a crush on."

He pulled me into his arms with a sigh, "He might have a little bit of a crush on you too. That's why he lets you beat on him."

"You're amazing. Despite what I said you handled that pretty well. Marcus was trying to goad you into giving up who you were. And I don't understand why he would do that. It would only hurt him more," I said with a hug.

He shook his head and I noticed the bruise welling up on his jaw, wow I really did punch him hard, "Marcus is all about power over people. If he made me out myself there in front of him then it showed he had power over me. I wasn't going to let that happen. By not using his name it breaks ties with him. I'm facing my fears, a little at a time."

I smiled, "Just let me know when I can start calling you Three."

He leaned in and kissed me gently then rested back against the wall of the train while we waited in silence for Dauntless buildings to start coming into sight. Before separating to opposite ends of the car I looked at him, "Wait, they're never going to believe we were in a train car together and you didn't retaliate. You need to hit me."

"Tris," he said in warning.

"Just trust me here, and hit me," I said.

"Okay, but I'm doing this under protest," and he hauled off and punched me across the jaw. Damn, I forgot how much that hurt. We would have matching bruises, now.

When I finally looked up at him his Four mask was back on and I knew we were getting close to Dauntless. He jumped onto the building first and I followed him. After landing I grabbed my jaw like I was really hurt, well I was hurting, and we were met by Max at the entrance standing with his arms crossed. "You two, come with me. NOW."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this. Please review and let me know what you think. If you see something that needs to be fixed let me know that, too. I have done a lot of edits but still may have missed something. This chapter is a short one but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I glance at Four but he keeps looking forward. "Crap," I mumble under my breath, but just loud enough for Max to hear so he knows that I know I'm in trouble.

We follow Max to his office where Eric sits behind Max's desk, with a muffin in his hand, and his feet kicked up on the desk, while watching the surveillance loops from earlier. Max growls, "Eric, get out of my chair."

Eric grins and stands up slowly, "Couldn't help it. That was entertaining. Nice punch, Tris. I always like seeing Four getting knocked down a notch or two." He didn't call me Stiff for a change. That is weird.

Max gave Eric a look that Eric ignored, "Shut up or leave Eric."

Eric shruggs and bites his lip piercings, "I'll stay. I want to see how this ends." He flops down in a chair in the back corner of the room and kicks up his leg on a box getting way too comfortable. There were no other chairs so Four and I are left standing.

Max points to the looping surveillance as he sits in the chair Eric vacated, "This has got to stop." I start to say something but he puts his hand up to stop me, "I don't care who started it. I don't even care why it happened. I just know the bickering has to stop. I'm laying down rules for you two to live by until you learn to grow up and act like adults. Four, in times that diplomacy is needed, Tris is in charge. Tris, when in a combat situation Four is in charge. Got it?"

We both state, "Yes, sir."

Eric mumbles while picking at his food, "Who's in charge in the bedroom?"

I grit my teeth but Max glares at Eric, "Shut it."

Eric looks up innocently, "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" Then takes a large bite out of the muffin he's eating.

Max sighs and rolls his eyes then looks back at us, "I'm clearing you both of the fear landscape thing. Because frankly it's stupid and I need you both for a new project that's been handed down by the Counsel and you're both too good to get rid of at this time. When you're working on the same goals like at that hearing or in the training room you're a good team. It's only when you get on your own agendas we have problems, but I _think_ this will work."

Four interrupted, "Sir, we both already have jobs."

Max nodded, "Yeah, this will be extra duties, _If_ you can keep yourselves in check. You'll also get bonus pay for this. The Counsel wants us to set up a special unit for cases like last Saturday. We're having more problems like that breaking out and we need to react faster. You'll also both now be part of the training team because you'll be picking new candidates from the recruits occasionally."

In my head I was screaming, "No!" because I'm sure Erudite requested this from the Counsel and they are allowing it. And I knew that Erudite was going to find a way to turn this on Abnegation somehow. But I had to keep my mouth shut. Now, more than ever, I had to stay under the radar.

Max continued, "There will be two Teams. Team A will be made up of mostly Dauntless leaders for now. I am leading that team with Eric as my second and Diana being the go between as an Ambassador. Four you will head up Team B with Tris as your second and she'll also act as a go between since she's in the Ambassador's office. I'll send you a list of people you can choose from to be on your team once we have ours narrowed down. You'll need 10 to 15 people. I'm not asking you. This is a direct order. Team B will only be called in on big situations for backup or if there's more than one situation at a time. Mostly you'll be on standby."

I looked at Four as he stood very stoic and then back to Max, "Wait, does this mean he's my boss now?"

Max rubbed the bridge of his nose then looked back at me, "Only in tactical and training situations. Outside that you report to Di, as usual. I _would_ suggest you stop flipping Four off behind his back every morning. It's not funny anymore."

Eric laughed, "Oh, I completely disagree."

Four turned his head slowly towards me and glared.

I just shrugged, "Not even sorry."

I hear Eric start to laugh and then choke on his muffin. Two birds, one stone. I couldn't help a self satisfied smile.

Max glared at me, "Make this work. Stop fighting with each other, and make it work. I don't care if you have to sleep with each other to get it out of your system."

My mouth dropped open, "Sir, I don't think that'll be necessary." I state embarrassingly.

Four shook his head, "And I really think your new boyfriend would be very upset."

I look at him and sarcastically say, "You think?"

Max shook his head, "Knock it off and get out. You, too, Eric."

I hear Eric stop coughing long enough to say, "Wait, what new boyfriend? Uriah? Four, you got replaced by Uriah? Tris, come on, you can do better than that."

Four and I both ignored him, walked out of the room, and down the hallway.

I went straight to supper and I saw Four head to the Control room. He didn't say why and I didn't ask. Until we're able to talk about all the events of the day I figured I would continue our original plan. I walked in the dining hall and saw that none of my friends were there yet. So I went ahead, sat at our usual table, and grabbed a tray. I should have known better than to think I'd be alone for very long. Eric apparently decided to follow me and sat down next to me at the table, filling his own tray.

"Hey," he said with a lot of cockiness.

"What do you want?" I hoped my tone of voice would end the conversation quickly.

He didn't act like it fazed him at all, "I'm wondering what the truth about Tris the stiff is? I've really been thinking about it. Did you know Four before you came here? You know from school or something? Did you come here because you already had a thing for him and thought you would follow him here? Maybe that's why you felt like you didn't fit into Abnegation. Because wanting a person for yourself would be too selfish. When all your other instincts are to jump in to help others, you throw yourself at Four." He stated as he was eating.

I kept right on eating like he wasn't bothering me at all even though the food tasted like sawdust with him there. I grab some mustard and pickles to throw on my hamburger. Add some ketchup for my fries. I had to show I was throwing away my Abnegation plus I hoped it made the food more appetizing.

He just kept going, "Don't get me wrong. I'm really enjoying the changes in you. You're turning into a true warrior and that's sexy as hell. I don't even mind my broken nose anymore, reminds me not to under estimate you again. Can't wait to see you train some new initiates. Maybe we'll let you throw knives at Four this time."

I sigh and look at him, "Do you have a point other than spoiling my dinner?"

He smiled that oily scary smile of his and winked, "Just trying to get to know you better."

"Well, for your information, I still don't know who Four is. I don't even remember him from school. I kept to myself for the most part. As far as the rest, I'm Dauntless now and I actually do take that seriously so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to finish eating. Apparently I have a lot more work to do before going to bed tonight."

He nodded calculatingly and looked over to see my friends walking in together. He smiled, "I'll leave you to your friends. Oh, look, there's your _BOYfriend_." Referring to Uriah, "When you're ready for a real man, come see me." He shoved the other half of his hamburger in his mouth and took his tray to a different table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

 **As with all Fan Fiction I want it noted that I am taking some liberties with this with things that are not expressed in the original books. But it was just my way of explaining away a problem that might come up if I didn't. Enjoy.**

* * *

Christina was the first to our table and her eyes were wide, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," I said shaking my head and huff out a short laugh.

"We'll talk later," she asked.

"Yeah, I need help with this one," I laughed.

Uriah sat down next to me and put his arm around me in a hug, "Hey, you. I would ask if I need to beat him up but I honestly don't think I can take him. He's on a whole different level of crazy."

Christina looked up from filling her tray, "So what are we doing tonight? Anything?"

"Well I was planning on just going to bed. Today was interesting to say the least." I rub my jaw, "But after that encounter I want to go hit something."

Christina looked at me closer, "Where did the bruise come from?"

I rolled my eyes, "Four and I got into a fist fight on the train coming back from the Candor hearing today."

Uriah looked at me closer, "Seriously? First you break Eric's nose then you get into a fist fight with Four? Why do I feel pointless right now?"

Will looked up from his food, "Are you kidding? Tris and Christina are two of the most serious bad ass girls here."

Christina smiled over to Will, "Yeah, and you like that I'm a badass."

"Yes, I do. No argument there," his smile got bigger, and I couldn't help but smile at them. Seeing them like that made me want the same thing for myself and Four. But that was seeming further and further off.

Just then Four walked in the door and looked over at me like he knew where I would be and then he looked at Eric and back at me with a raised eyebrow. I roll my eyes and return to my food. It was such a quick exchange no one else even noticed it. Zeke came in behind Four and I could see he suggested sitting at our table. Four just shrugged at him and followed Zeke over. Zeke sat on the other side of Uriah and Four sat across from Zeke and next to Will. Which created a very awkward situation because he kept looking up and glowering at me. Uriah hugged me in closer and kissed the top of my head.

I looked at Four to see him close his eyes and sigh like he was getting himself under control before asking, "Are you going to the training room tonight, Tris?"

I glare at him playing the part, "I was thinking about it."

Christina looked over at him, "Seriously, Four, one fight today wasn't enough?"

"Christina!" I say trying to get her to stop.

"What?"

"Your Candor is showing. And I've had enough of that today," I say back.

Four shook his head, "No, she's right. Today about got us both canned. We need to bury the hatchet. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." He looked me in the eye and I know that this was the beginning of the next section of our plan. "I apologize for my part of it." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Well, I've apologized enough for the both of us so I'm not saying it again," but I did accept his hand shake.

He nodded, "I accept that apology, finally."

Uriah hugged me close again, "See we can all get along. It's all good." And then he kissed my head again.

Four clenched his jaw and said, "Seriously, all the Amity in the room is going to make me sick." He shoved his burger in his mouth and wouldn't look at me again.

Christina gave me a meaningful look, looked at Four and then back at me. She mouthed, "we have to talk."

I nod, "You know I think I am just going to head home and go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Christina perked up, "Can I stay the night with you tonight?"

Will looked at her, "Hey what about me?"

I laughed, "You're not spending the night at my place. You snore too much. But Christina can."

"I don't snore," Will said in a hurt voice.

Christina nodded, "Yeah, you do."

Four glanced at me but didn't make full eye contact. I could tell he wanted to find a time and place for us to talk. But with Christina spending the night it wouldn't help. But there was no way to get around the situation, now.

"Hey, Chris, why don't you go get your things and I'm going to at least get a run in. I'll meet you back at my place in about 2 hours or so? Remember it's hot in my apartment."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good," she said and grinned at Will in a way that said she really hadn't heard me and it might be longer than two hours.

Uriah shook his head, "I've already done one run this morning with Will and Zeke. I haven't got the energy."

Four finished his last fry and said, "Do you mind if I join you?"

I nodded, "In the spirit of burying the hatchet. Sure."

Christina glanced at me as Four and I got up and started to leave. I just shook my head because I was not having this discussion here.

"Four, I've got to go to my apartment and get changed."

He nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Four and I walk back to our apartments together but quietly, we're still playing parts even if it were more subdued. We still act like we're not happy with each other. When we got upstairs we silently entered our separate apartments and it was almost immediately he was at my window. I opened it and he jumped through. We were still in the middle of a heat wave so I opened up several more windows, with Tobias's help, while I was at it. I figure the room might have time to cool off before Christina came up. I turned to Tobias and he pulled me to the bed. The intense look on his face told me he didn't want to talk or go for a run. "Hey, we still have to play this out. We have to be where we say we're going. We can't suddenly be all over each other. We have to do this slowly."

He growled, "I know but give me 10 minutes." And we fell on the bed together with him on top of me. Kissing me like he did before, like I was the only thing saving his life, and I was immediately put into a sensual fog where he was the only thing I wanted or needed. His touch and kiss erased all the crap of the day. And I felt so good that something clicked in my brain. Everything that I'd worried about with intimacy was wiped away, too. I wanted him and even though everything else around me was going crazy he was the rock I needed to stay sane. And these moments like this were not to be feared but enjoyed because it grounded me.

"MMMM…Tobias we need to stop," I said pulling away.

He rested his forehead against mine, "Sorry, got carried away. I know you aren't ready yet and this is not how I want it to happen."

I smiled because I knew he was reminding himself to not push me too far. "That's not really it." I put my hand to his cheek, "I am ready, I'm not scared any more, and I want you. It's just the timing is really bad. We have to go for that run and Christina will be here tonight."

"You're killing me here, Tris. I didn't need to know you're ready. Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about," He said with a smile, and rolled over onto his back to catch his breath.

I sat up and looked back at him, "I'm sorry, I know this is all horrible timing."

He reached over and took my hand, "Stop apologizing. You're right that the timing is off. I don't have protection for you so we'll have to figure out what precautions we need to take. And how to get those precautions where it doesn't give us away. We have to be careful."

I nodded, "I could talk to Christina, she knows that it's one of my fears so I can just play it off as I am just trying to overcome that."

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet, "Okay, get changed and I'll come knock on the door in about 15 minutes or so." He pulled me up and kissed me one last time before leaving the room.

By the time he knocked on my door I had changed into a tank top and running shorts. I just hoped it wasn't as hot in the training room as it was up here. It was underground so maybe I had a shot in cooling off. When I opened the door he had his Four face on but he looked me over for a second and then shook his head, "You think we can do this without killing each other."

"Probably not but at least we can say we tried," I said and headed out after him.

How it turned into a race I will never know, full out running for as long as we could handle it. He chose the path because he was faster than me, and had longer legs. We headed towards the training room and made a couple of laps there then left and ran all over the dauntless compound and through so many obstacles I thought I was going to wind up dead before we were done. We stopped at the Pit for a breather. When we ran in people were staring and I realized why he chose to go all over the compound. The more people who saw us getting along in some way the better the chances it got back to Max that we were behaving ourselves. As I stood at the rail catching my breath I saw Christina was headed in the direction of my apartment. She stopped and looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked breathless.

She leaned in, "Umm, nothing but you aren't wearing much clothing and you two look all hot and sweaty _together_. It's an interesting look is all."

I roll my eyes at her, "Come on let's go back upstairs so I can get a shower."

She shook her head, "I am not running right now. I just had a shower."

"Fine I'll meet you up there," I took off running again and I here footsteps behind me and I look back to see Four running after me. I grin and take off at a faster pace.

I hear him groan and speed up to not only catch up but pass me. I speed up to try and catch him before we make it to our apartments. We have a serious problem with competition.

I didn't quite make up the space to pass him before we got to our rooms but we both nearly ran into the end of the hall before we got stopped. I sank to the floor trying to catch my breath when I hear him chuckling next to me. I look over at him and start laughing too. He points up to the camera right over our heads. They probably can't see us from the camera angle but they can hear us if they turn on the mic. "That was stupid," I say.

"Yep, but I think it was necessary," he said. There were so many things we couldn't say right now and that run released a lot of tension. For Tobias and Tris it was more sexual tension but for Four and Tris it would hopefully look like we released a lot of anger in a non-damaging way. He stood up first and gave me his hand to pull me up. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. I'll let you know as soon as I get that list."

"Alright," I said and let myself in my room. It was weird knowing he wouldn't be there tonight. I rushed through my shower and threw on a different pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when I heard a tap at the door. I swung the door open and Christina didn't wait on the invite. She just came right in throwing her stuff everywhere and unloaded several muffins on my table along with several bottles of water. "I got us some snacks at the dining hall. Figured you might want something after your run."

"Yum," I said slamming the door and grabbing a muffin and some water. I plopped myself on the couch and looked at her, "I know you're dying to ask so go ahead."

She sat down on the other side of the sofa and said eagerly, "SO, what happened today? Cause there was a LOT of weirdness going on."

"Tell me about it. Some of it _I_ don't even understand," I told her the version of the story that the others involved would be seeing. Explaining how Four couldn't seem to keep still at the meeting. I kept some things to myself due to my job but explained how he seemed to have an attitude and I wasn't sure how that was going down with Marcus. This, then, led to our disagreement before coming home and on to me punching him then him punching me. I also explained what I knew would be safe to say about our meeting with Max, which wasn't a lot, and that Eric was there giving commentary. I didn't go into the tactical teams because I wasn't sure who would be on the list we got. Then I covered what Eric said to me at the table and what I told him. "And that's where you came in."

Christina's mouth dropped open, "Oh my God, Eric's insane."

"Yeah, I'm fully aware." I said back picking at my muffin.

"So what do you think Four is thinking? I mean, he's been furious with you for a couple of months and now he's just okay with everything because his boss says he should be?" She asked and I could see that as a red flag.

"I think he's thinking the same thing I am. If we don't want to be Factionless or demoted to horrible jobs we need to find a way to work together. We don't have to like each other but we can't keep getting into fist fights or yelling matches in front of people," I said and take a drink of my water.

"I guess I can see that, he's pretty serious about his career and very intense."

I hedged, "So on to a different topic. I have a weird question to ask you, or lots of questions, actually."

She tilted her head curiously, "Sure, anything."

"So you know that one of my fears is… well… sex. And it's not something we talked a lot about in Abnegation. I think that's where the fear stems from and I was hoping you could help me. I mean I know the basics obviously because we're taught that in school but I also know there's a lot I don't know," I say embarrassingly.

"Oh, okay, yeah," she said and her openness to hear me out made it very easy to continue. Apparently she had this whole conversation with her mother several years ago and being Candor they just tell you what you want to know without making it seem like something you shouldn't talk about. We talked about types of birth control that I had no idea existed. Like the doctors could just give you a shot and you were good for six months. She said as soon as she and Will moved in together she got her first shot. Apparently a lot of Dauntless women get it because it's easier to keep up with and nobody cares in Dauntless if you're having sex with someone. But people do care about unexpected pregnancies. I nodded, that made sense with the Dauntless attitude, doing what you want but don't be stupid. By the time we had pretty well exhausted this topic I realized it was midnight and I needed to get up in the morning. Thankfully, I did have an alarm next to my bed now and wouldn't need to rely on Tobias to wake me up.

We pulled out the couch for Christina and when I lay down in my bed I could smell Tobias on the sheets. I smiled despite the fact that I knew he wasn't there. It made me feel good to have his sent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note:**

 **So now we get into more of why I put a Mature rating on this. There is some language and Eric goes to a place that is getting pretty dark. But he's insane as far as I'm concerned so there you go. There's not really any controlling what he might say. I hope I don't offend anyone.**

* * *

When the alarm went off the next morning I hear Christina groan, "Seriously? It's too early."

I chuckle, she doesn't know my routine or why I have it, but now that I'm in it I kind of like having a lot of time to prepare for the day every morning. "Sorry, you can sleep longer if you want. I need to get ready and go to breakfast so I can get to work."

She grumbled from under her pillow, "No, I'm up now. I'll get ready and go say hi to Will before I go to work. It was weird not having him sleep near me. I missed him. It's crazy how quickly you get used to something."

I knew the feeling. Not having Tobias next to me the night before was unsettling. Every time I rolled over I expected to put my arm around him but it was just empty space. But I couldn't tell her that.

I put on one of my new dresses, a sleeveless coat dress, one that showed off both my shoulder tattoos. And you could just see the ravens peeking out from under my collar. Then, I pulled the new heels out of their box, sliding them on and hoping I didn't make a fool of myself in them. I did my makeup quickly and twisted my hair up into a clip like I'd seen some of the other Dauntless women do. I turned around from the mirror just as Christina walked out of the bathroom.

She took one look at me and exclaimed, "Holy Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" I said looking down at myself. Did I look ridiculous trying to fit in?

"I think I just took a hit to my ego. You look amazing! Like really professional amazing but also hot amazing," she said in her usual Candor way.

I didn't mind it so much right now, because at least I knew she wasn't lying to me to make me feel better. I smiled, "Really? I mean I don't want to go overboard but I really want Diana to know this job is important to me."

"Yeah, you kind of nailed it," she said. "You could go more dramatic with the makeup for Dauntless, but for when you have to meet with people outside of the compound you've got the right look. One other suggestion though is with heels like that you seriously need an ankle tattoo."

I smile giddily, "Thanks, but I'm not getting a tattoo just because my outfit calls for it. I want it to mean something."

She finishes getting dressed and we walk out of my apartment. Four comes out of his apartment at about the same time. I guess he was waiting for me this time, "Good morning, Four." I say trying to keep up the nice Tris attitude.

"Good morning, Tris," he says politely as he turns to look at me. His eyes go wide and he does a full once over. Maybe I do look good.

I try not to smile too big. "See you later," I say as Christina and I leave.

We get closer to the dining hall before Christina finally can't keep it together. She looked back to make sure he couldn't hear us before whispering loudly, "Four totally checked you out!"

"It looked to me like he was looking at me with disapproval, again," I say trying to play it off as nothing.

"No, I know that look and that was a look of stunned, 'WOW,'" she said, with giddy excitement.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm not putting myself through that again with him. He had his chance."

She smiled approvingly, "Good for you! Make him beg."

I walked into the dining hall and filled a tray with eggs, bacon, and toast then proceeded to eat while looking over my work tablet. Christina had followed me in but just grabbed a couple of muffins for herself and Will then left. Four walked in just a little bit after her and stared at me while picking up a muffin and some dried fruit.

I rolled my eyes with a secret smile and looked back at my tablet. Then I heard a voice I didn't recognize. "It's Tris, right?"

I look up to a man who looked to be about mid twenties and he was taking a seat across from me, "You mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure," I said, because what else could I say after he was already there.

"You were first jumper and first in your class this year, right?" he asked as he bit into his biscuit.

"Um, yeah, sorry I don't know your name?" I say trying to be polite but completely confused.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Steve. I initiated about 8 years ago. I wasn't first in anything but not last either." He said with a laugh. He stuck his hand out to shake mine. When I took his hand I saw the tattoos across his knuckles that said, KISS THIS. I didn't know how that was supposed to be taken. I might have to ask Tobias later if it meant what I thought it meant.

"Nice to meet you, Steve," I said wondering where he was going with this.

He smiled and took another bite of his biscuit, "So I heard a couple of rumors about you and I need to ask if it's true? Did you really break Eric's nose and did you and Four get into a fist fight yesterday?"

I sigh, so that's what this was about, and shook my head, "Eric's nose was a lucky shot while we were sparring. And Four and I had a disagreement that got out of control."

Steve stopped chewing, "So those two are true, though."

"Yes and no. I mean, if Max hadn't been there Eric probably would have beat me to a pulp so it's not like I won or anything. And with Four, well let's just say, I'm lucky he has more self control than I have. He finally hit me hard enough that I didn't hit back." I pointed out the bruise on my jaw and then went back to pushing my food around my plate. I didn't want anyone making the mistake of thinking that because I got in a couple of lucky punches that those two were anyone to mess with. "I just tend to react rather than think in some situations and it usually gets me into trouble."

"Don't believe her," I hear Eric say from over my shoulder, "She's tougher than she looks." He looks down at me with his Psycho smile.

"Hello, Eric," I say with no enthusiasm, "Can I help you with something this morning?"

Steve stood up with his tray, "It was nice talking to you, Tris. I'll see you later, maybe."

I turn and nod at the poor guy that Eric just scared off. And watch him make a hasty exit to a table as far away from us as he can get.

"What a wuss," Eric said watching the guy leave, "At least Uriah doesn't turn tail and run every time I look at him."

I sigh, remembering I have a pretend boyfriend, "Did you need something, Eric, or are you just trying to make my life miserable?"

His smile went completely evil, "Oh I could make your life so much better if you'd give me the same chance you gave Four." Then his face went completely serious, "But for now I need to know if you've seen Four. I have that list for him."

I try to act nonchalant although he just scared the crap out of me, "You don't really want me Eric. So don't start acting like you do." I turn back to my food again, "And the last time I saw Four he left here and I guess went to work. I don't keep tabs on him so I don't know where he might be."

Eric pulled out the chair next to me and flipped it around to sit backwards on it. He leaned in next to my ear and I froze hearing his words, "Make no mistake, Tris, I want you. Not _just_ in my bed though. I have bigger plans for you than that." He ran a finger down my bare arm, "but I'm betting I'll enjoy fucking that tight little body of yours. I wonder how you'll like it. I'm not great with the sweet and nice but I'd give it a try if you'd give my way a shot."

I pulled away from him and stood up. Putting as much distance between us as I could sounded like a good idea at that moment. This sudden switch in his view of me threw me off and I really had no idea how to react. I'm not sure what he's referring to with his way but I'm certain I wouldn't like it. "I have a boyfriend," I said back and picked up my tray, I was definitely done eating, "And I don't want what you're offering." I walked away from him to put my tray up and leave.

Before I made it out of the dining hall I heard him say, "Maybe not yet, Tris, but you will. Love that outfit by the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter gets into another one of those things that I took liberties with and, for the sake of my story, I allowed futuristic license. If you are using these chapters to get your birth control knowledge then you are not in the right place and should really consult a doctor in the here and now. This kind of shot in this chapter has NOT been developed yet! And there is cussing again.**

* * *

I get to my desk just in time to start work. Diana wouldn't be in the office today and tomorrow so I at least had time to settle down before typing up the reports I needed. I hoped the only thing that would be reported back to her was that I was trying to look professional and not that I looked shaken up.

Shelly, who sat next to me, saw my pale face and she asked, "Hey, you okay?"

I nod with a hard swallow, "I just had a run in with Eric. It was not fun."

She turned as white as me and said, "Yeah, he's scary." She said in a whisper.

I nod again. I hadn't realized how sadistic he was until now but I'll be damned if I let him get to me.

I shook the thoughts out of my head to clear it and get to work. By lunch time I had finished the report on Candor, sent it to Diana through our computer system and she'd sent it back with an okay to send it on, which I did. If she knew about the 'fight' between Four and me she didn't mention it in her e-mail. This meant she would wait to address it when she got back. I was preparing to start on a new project when I saw Four walk in the room.

I hear Shelly sigh and say, "Wow." And I knew exactly what she meant. I wanted to tell her to back off but I couldn't, so instead I rolled my eyes at her and said, "He's hot but he's also an asshole."

Shelly laughed, "Aren't they all."

I shrug as he walks up to my desk and he asks, "Have you had lunch yet?"

I shake my head and shuffle some pages to the side, "Not yet, why?"

He sits a sack lunch from the dining hall on my desk and I look up with surprise. Does he know how this looks? But the stony look on his face says he's playing Four right now so I have no idea what he's up to.

"I have the list. Is there a place we can talk?" Oh so it is business, which means he saw Eric. And who knows what Eric said to him. But he brought me lunch, well that's kind of nice of him. But I have a 'boyfriend.' But he brought me lunch. All this subterfuge is confusing.

Shelly chimes in, "The conference room is free." I glance at her and she smiles back and nods.

I look at the sack lunch and then back at him, "You didn't spit on any of it did you?"

He tilts his head in a frustrated manor, "No. I was trying to be nice."

"That's kind of what worries me. But thank you. I appreciate it," I said standing up and straightening my dress down. I look up as I'm walking around the desk and see him looking me over again and I can't help but blush. I glance at Shelly as I pass her desk to lead him to the conference room and she's giving me a little hidden thumbs-up sign. I guess she caught the look he gave me too.

I usher him into the conference room and close the door. I look up to see the cameras in the room so I know there will be no time to have any kind of conversation about what happened with Eric right then. We both sit at the black scarred table that looks like it has seen better days and I pull out my sandwich while he turns on his tablet. He shoves it towards me so we can both look over the list together.

There were 30 names on the list but most of these people I didn't even know. How was I supposed to decide this? And what if they didn't want to even be on the team?

"Is everyone on the teams getting extra pay or just leaders?" I asked

"All of them." He stated quietly and sat back a little in his chair. Laying a hand on the back of my chair like he was stretching out but I knew he was trying to find a way to touch me without it looking like we were all cozy.

I turn sideways in my chair to face him and lean over on the back of the chair so I feel his fingers. Acting like I was contemplating the situation but really I needed to feel his touch too, "Is there some way we can make this like initiation training. Have them try out for the spots that are needed? I mean, nobody is getting kicked out of Dauntless because they don't make it on the team. Still I don't know some of these people and we shouldn't just be picking people we know. It should, obviously, be about who is right for the job. The best way to do that is to see what they can bring to the table and how they work together."

He stared at me while I feel his finger tap my arm like he's fidgeting while he's thinking, "That's a really good idea. I'll talk to Max about it, if they have to go through a try out then it becomes a status thing with bragging rights. Two things Dauntless love most." He looks down at his watch and stands up, "I gotta get back to my post."

"Yeah, me too." I stand up with him and bundle up the trash from my lunch, "Thanks, for lunch." I state as we walk out of the room together.

He turns to look at me like he's going to say something but just nods and walks out of the Ambassadors office.

I walk back to my desk and Shelly scoots over to me, "Umm, so what was that about? Yesterday you're beating the crap out of each other, last night you're running together, and today you're eating _lunch_ together?"

Oh boy, I needed to pull this one back a little bit. "Yeah, Max chewed our asses pretty good yesterday. Then gave us a project to work on, so we _HAVE_ to make nice or suffer some serious consequences."

She shrugged, "Well, from what I just saw, Four's thinking a lot more about _MAKING_ something other than just nice."

"Shelly, I have a boyfriend," I say in exasperation.

She scoots her chair back over to her desk, "Maybe so but you ain't married to him. And that is a fine piece of ass right there."

"SHELLY!" I yell back incredulous.

She lifted a hand to silence me "Just saying that if he looked at me that way, I'd be on him in a hot second. But you're the only one I have _ever_ seen him look at like that," she laughed and turned back to her computer.

The rest of the day is uneventful, thankfully, and once I have finished my last project I think about what I plan on doing after work. I remember the conversation I had with Christina last night and decide before I head home or anywhere else I'm going to stop at the Medical area and see if I can get in to talk to a doctor. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to to get things headed in a more romantic direction.

I keep watching over my shoulder as I'm walking in and a nurse comes forward to greet me. "Hi, Tris, what can we help you with today?" That's right she was here when Peter beat me up.

I swallow, "Umm, I was just wondering if I could talk to someone about birth control."

She isn't even fazed, "Oh, sure, head over to bed one and I'll have the doctor come in and talk to you."

I look around as I go over to where the bed is and there isn't anyone in the room but me. I guess no one has tried to kill anyone recently so that's good. I set on the end of the bed and it's only a few minutes until the Doctor walks over.

He certainly doesn't look like a doctor other than the lab coat. He's got tattoos all up and down his neck and he is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans underneath the lab coat. "Hey, Tris, how're you doing today?"

I shrug off the embarrassment, "Okay."

He looks over at me and sees the bruise on my jaw, "Damn, Four really hit you hard didn't he?"

"Does everybody know?" A part of me is impressed and a part of me realizes just how much everyone knows everything around here. This leads to how important hiding some things is.

He laughed, "It's Dauntless. But whatever you discuss with me stays with me. The records only show what I need them to show. So you need birth control?"

"Yeah," I said trying to sound brave but it came off very weak.

"Are you sexually active right now?" he asks very businesslike.

"Not yet. I'm dating someone and I'd like to be prepared if things go further," I say quietly.

"That's very smart. The injection we give now also protects against sexually transmitted diseases and infections. I believe they covered those in school, right?" he asked, and I nod, "Do you have any questions about those?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," I say.

He looks at me almost the way Tobias does when he is being concerned, "Listen, Tris, this is an important stage in your life. If you have anything you need to ask about, it's important you do it now rather than wait until it's too late. Or rely on someone else's information, because that'll usually be wrong."

I nod again feeling like my head is just bobbling, "I know but right now I just don't have any questions. If I think of something can I come back and ask?"

"Absolutely, please do, anytime," he said. "Okay, so the problem with this shot is it takes a couple of weeks to fully hit your system. So I'll send you with some condoms just in case as a backup. Do you know how to use condoms?"

I know I am beet red now but still I'm not backing down, "No." So he proceeds to explain to me the procedure of putting a condom on a man. I've never really even seen that part of a man before and now I'm mortified.

Then he walks off to get the injection I've come here for and I'm just breathing through my nose and out through my mouth. Trying my hardest to not get up and run out, but Dauntless do not give up or run away. I'm ready for this even if I don't want to discuss it with everyone on the planet.

He comes back over to me with an injector and says, "This might make you a little light headed for a few hours so I suggest you not go to training tonight. Just get some food and go to bed and rest. By tomorrow you should be feeling fine."

At first I didn't feel anything but after a few minutes I thought I was going to throw up. He watched me for a second as I turned green, "Well that explains the note in your file. You got sick on the aptitude test serum? This shot has the same base so that's probably what you're reacting too. Why don't you stay here for a little bit so I can keep an eye on you? Do you want me to call someone to help you to your room?"

"Yeah, can you call Christina," He nods and goes over to the computer to tap in the order.

I lay there and thinking about how this inadvertently covered up the divergent test results and how lucky that worked out. Now if someone sees my file they aren't going to see the red flag as divergent but as I don't handle medications well.

Christina came to the bedside and looked at me like I had two heads, "What did you do?"

I shake my head, "I'm just not feeling well. He said I should be fine in a little while but I just want to go back to my apartment. Can you help me?"

She nodded, "Sure, but you might want to take off those shoes. They might take us both down if you're woozy."

I walked barefoot next to her back to my room and lay down on the couch immediately. She asked me if I needed anything to eat or drink and I shook my head saying I just wanted to sleep.

Christina added, "You really should change out of your dress. You'll be more comfortable. I'll stay here until you do that and then go on down to supper."

I nod and get myself back up to change in the bathroom. It took a lot of resting in between tasks to get it all done but I managed to figure it out. Then came back out and lay back down on the couch. While I was in the bathroom she had went through and opened all the windows to help get a breeze going through and cool the space off.

She sat down on the arm of the couch, held up the bag of condoms the Doctor had sent me with watched me for a minute, then asked me seriously, "You went and did it, didn't you? You got that shot? You're not even really seeing anyone. Why?"

"Because I don't want to be afraid. If being prepared for whatever might happen eventually helps me not to be afraid then that's what I'll do. It helped to talk to the doctor about the realistic aspect of things too," I said back to her.

She nodded, "Okay, I get it." She laughed, "And who knows, maybe Four will figure out what he wants and he'll just come right across the hall and have his way with you."

I snorted through my nose in a weak attempt at laughter, "I think we can both agree that right now I don't even want to think about that."

She laughed, "Okay, I'll go down to dinner and make excuses for you. One of us will bring you something to eat later. I only got lightheaded but it wore off pretty quick."

"Thanks," I said and watched her leave. I got up and locked the door, remembered to throw the bag of condoms in a drawer, and went over to lie on the bed. Tobias's scent was still on the pillows and blankets but it had faded just a bit. I hoped he came over tonight because I seriously needed to snuggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple of Author's notes:**

 **First, if you don't understand military time it's on a 24 hour clock. If you say 05:00, that equals 5:00 AM. If it says 17:00, then that is 5:00 PM.**

 **Second I have used some lines from the original book and I give all credit to Veronica Roth for that. I won't give it away but you'll recognize it.**

 **Oh and this might get more edits as I go through it a couple more times.**

* * *

I don't know how long it was later but a knock on the door woke me from a dreamless sleep. I got up slowly not sure how I'd feel but actually did feel a lot better. "Just a minute," I yell and make sure I'm at least covered appropriately. I open the door to see everyone, including Four and Zeke, there with I don't know how much food between them. What did they do? Bribe one of the cooks? Four, standing behind everyone else, gave me a look that read sorry but I couldn't stop them.

"Hi, guys," I said opening the door wider.

Uriah came up and hugged me, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually, I am," I say with a tired smile.

Christina smiled a knowing smile, "Good. You hungry? We may have just snuck out with a table full of food."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" I ask.

Zeke shook his head, "don't worry about it they usually look the other way if it only happens once in awhile. You know, because it's kind of a Dauntless thing to do."

They spread the food out on my table and we all sit around communally eating out of the same piles. Strangely, this was fun, probably not healthy but at least fun. Somehow the fried chicken was piled in front of Uriah and he was guarding it like a dog with a bone. I reached over and grabbed some of it and started handing it out to everyone else.

"Hey, babe, you're supposed to be on my side." He said in mock hurt.

"Hey, _BABE,_ I am. I'm keeping you from being pummeled to death over chicken," I stated.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

It hit me how much my world had changed since the night before choosing day. I was sitting here with friends, talking loudly and fighting over flavorful food that had been stolen from the dining room. When a year ago I would be sitting at my parents table listening to them talk while eating plain food that I probably prepared.

Yesterday I got into a fistfight with a guy who was now sitting across from me eating and I planned on having some form of intimate relationship with him in the future and 3 years ago we were in Abnegation together and didn't even know each other.

Zeke looked over at me and asked, "What's up, Tris? You're looking very thoughtful." He and Will had found a couple of small tables to pull over and sit on since there weren't enough chairs at the table. It was funny because they were sitting slightly lower than everyone else.

I shake my head and laugh, "Just thinking about how much my life has changed. But I'm glad. Some things are hard but I'm glad I have you guys."

Uriah nudged me, "Look at you getting all sappy. Must be whatever medication they put you on down at the medic."

I shrugged and didn't look up at Four, "I think I'm just tired, I've had a lot going on and I didn't sleep last night because someone's snoring kept me awake."

Christina shrieked, "I do not snore!"

Will laughed, "No but you sometimes sing in your sleep."

She smacked him, "You told me you wouldn't say anything."

I looked surprised at her, "How did we miss that in initiation?"

"There wasn't much to sing about during initiation," Four said lightly and then looked around the room at the four recent initiates who stared at him. "Seriously, you guys were killing me. I wasn't sure any of you were going to make it."

Christina was the first to come out of her shock, "Did you just make a joke?"

I see his lips quirk for just a second, "I don't know, did I?"

And Zeke started laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall off of his makeshift chair. "And this is why I hang with this guy. You just never know with him."

But I did and I glanced back down at my food with a small smile. He was loosening up just a little bit. But not enough that he wasn't still in charge.

When everyone was leaving Four hung out in the hallway and waited for people to start to clear out. When it looked like Uriah would never leave, because he was trying to protect me from Four, Four finally spoke up, "Hey, I hate to break this little love fest up but I need to talk to Tris about the meeting I had with Max today."

Uriah glanced at me and then to Four and back at me as if to ask if that was okay. I nodded and he said, "Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Tris." He said then started down the hallway after the others.

I waved to him and walked back in my apartment. Christina and Will had done all the cleaning up so there wasn't anything left to do. When Four came back in my apartment and shut the door he sighed, "It's nice to come through the door for a change." Then he charged at me and threw me over his shoulder as I giggled.

After laying me out on the bed he laid down next to me, "I missed you last night." He said. Then he looked concerned, "What happened that you got sick today?"

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks, "I got my birth control shot. But it made me really sick." He pulled back but didn't say anything, "The upside is the base from that injection is the same to the Aptitude test serum that also 'made me sick' according to the records." I smiled.

He smiled for a minute but then after processing all of what I said he asked, "Birth control?"

"Mmhmm…" I said shyly while turning red.

"So does that mean…" He couldn't finish the sentence either.

I giggled, "It takes two weeks to be fully effective. But the doctor gave me back ups." I got up and went to the drawer that held the bag of condoms. Tossing the bag at him he sat up and caught them.

He opened the bag and laughed, "What do they think dauntless are? Rabbits? There has to be 50 of them in here."

I walked back to the bed and sat down beside him, "I'm not ready." He looked at me curiously, "I mean I am but just not tonight."

He took my hand and squeezed it, "It's okay, I'm not completely heartless. You've been sick. I think you've been through enough today," he leaned into me and kissed me softly. "I want this to mean something. I want it to be special for both of us."

I kissed him back, "It'll be with you so it _will_ be special. But right now I want to sleep."

He stood up and said, "Well we actually do need to talk about Max." He started pacing, "He agreed with what you said and he is sending out messages to the 30 candidates to meet us on Friday at 17:00 hours. If anyone needs to get out of work they need to let him know. We start training Saturday at 05:00. Anyone who doesn't show up is automatically eliminated. Three weeks every day after work and weekends all day. Either enough people drop out or we decide who stays at the end of three weeks."

He stopped in front of me, "I told him I noticed about six days of the month you weren't in the faction because I didn't see you leaving the apartment. He said he'd talk to Di and see what arrangements could be made."

I rolled back on the bed, "Ugh me and my big mouth. I don't want to do this again!" I was not happy with myself.

He laughed, "Too bad. Max loves the idea. So much so, that he is having insignia made for the teams and reserved seating in the dining hall."

"You're kidding me? I like sitting with my friends," I complain, knowing this was my own fault.

"I don't think it's going to be a requirement unless he wants to meet with all of us from time to time. We can discuss it with him later."

I reach up and pull him back down on the bed with me and cuddle up with him. He whispered, "Hey, I have to leave and come back through the window. They need to see me leave."

I nod sleepily, "I need to get a shower too. I'll leave the window open so you can just come on through."

He kisses my forehead and I walk him to the door. He takes a second to straighten his clothes and hair then opened the door. "I'll talk to Max tomorrow. See you later," in his Four voice.

I'm too tired to give a thought out response so I just say "okay, see you." And close the door. I went straight to the shower and clean up. I throw on the same t-shirt I wore the night before to bed and opened the bathroom door to see Tobias sitting on my bed. I smiled and leaned against my doorframe.

He was sitting and reading the instructions on the condom packet. He'd pulled off his shirt but not his jeans yet. I just stood and studied him. He was almost a work of art and the Abnegation part of me thought I was being selfish just enjoying the view. But the Dauntless side of me, that was taking over, was saying, "Hell, yeah, he's mine."

He looked up and smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you," I said being completely honest. I blushed a little because I was not normally that honest with anyone.

"Really? Why?" he asked seriously and it dawned on me that he didn't think he was worth it. His Dad hadn't shown Tobias love and support after his mom's death. I realized that he felt like he didn't deserve affection or admiration. Well that was going to change right now.

I walked over to the bed and straddle his lap and his arms wrapped around me. "Because I don't know how I got so lucky for you to be mine. You're amazing, strong, and beautiful inside as well as out. And I am amazed by you. Plus you're sexy as hell."

He smiled as he slid his arms tighter around me. "I have something to tell you," He says.

I run my hands from the back of his neck down his back, "What?"

"I might be in love with you," He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my chest, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing against the spot beneath my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says "and I just don't' want to frighten you."

I laugh a little, "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says "Then, I love you."

I smile, "I might be in love with you, too."

He laughs and lays back pulling me down on top of him, "Damn, this is difficult because now I want to make love to you and show you how much I care."

I ran my hand across his cheek, "soon we will, but it's enough to know that you're willing to go through all of this hell to protect me. It's not just for you. You're saving me. That shows you love me more than anything else in the world could."

He lifted his head up to kiss me then rolled us both over in the bed pressing _that_ part of his body against mine, making us both groan. Before long he pulled away from me breathing hard, "We have to get some sleep."

I nod while he pulls the sheet up and I crawl under. He pulls his jeans off and spoons up behind me. I can feel how his body reacted to me and it makes me smile just a little that he is just as frustrated as I am. But as tired as I was it wasn't long before I was actually asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: this one has more adult content. That's all I'm going to say.**

* * *

The next evening, several of us were sitting at our usual table, when Christina looked at me seriously, "Did you get that message from Max to meet in the training room on Friday night?"

Will and Uriah said, "Yeah, what was that about?"

I was sitting across from Four this time and glanced up at him meeting his eyes when he said, "We aren't at liberty to discuss it. Just follow orders and be there."

Christina looked between us and then and said slowly, "Okay," and things get awkwardly quiet for a few minutes until I notice something on Christina's hand as she reaches for another roll. It was a silver ring that had words stamped into it.

"Did you get new jewelry?" I asked curiously.

She grinned shyly which was completely out of character for her and Will piped up, "I asked her to marry me. She told me to ask her again next year so I got her that."

She reached over to show me more clearly what the words said. "Until then," one side said and the other side said "I'm yours."

I look at her and then back at Will, "That is the cheesiest and most romantic thing I've ever heard of," I laughed.

"Don't knock my ring," she laughed, "I love it."

"I'm not," I said and meant it, "It fits you two perfectly."

Uriah was still playing the part of boyfriend by hugging me close, but I saw his eyes drift to Brandy across the room who glanced up and glared at me. I looked down at my plate and take a couple of bites then glance at Four. He looks up at me with a blank look, but for some reason I knew what he was thinking. He was remembering when we declared our love for each other last night.

I look back down at my plate and I hoped he could feel right now how much I loved him and that I didn't need jewelry or anything else as long as I knew he loved me. I glance back up and I see his lips quirk up as he looks down and stabs his food with his fork. I know then that we're going to keep stealing looks at each other and not be able to hide this much longer. I have to talk to Uriah about Brandy and break it off with him now.

When supper was done I looked at Uriah while we were leaving the dining hall and asked, "Can we talk?"

He looked at me curiously, "Sure, babe, what's up?"

I pointed down a hallway that would provide some quiet space and no cameras, and he followed my direction, "I really don't want to die by Brandy's hand so I think we should break this off."

He smiled and asked, "What makes you think she'd try anything against you."

"Oh, I don't know, the death glare she gave me tonight was a good indication," I said sarcastically, "She's into you , but she just needed to know what might happen if she played it cool too long," I said.

He grinned, "Okay so how do we play this?"

"We have an argument because my career is too important to me." He nods but I have to add, "But I'm going to warn you, if you're going to make your move with her, do it quickly. The next few weeks you won't have time. But don't tell a soul I told you that." I whispered.

He nodded, reading between the lines, "Okay, then we need a bit of a scene. Leave it to me."

I nod and follow him out of the hallway into the more public area, then he yells back at me, "No, Tris one day you're going to realize there are things just as important as work."

"Uriah, stop, let's talk about this," I say back. I was getting way to good at ad-libbing whatever I needed too.

"No, I'm done Tris, we never spend time together because you're always working or training. There's always something." He saw Four on the other side of the pit and said, "You're like the female version of Four."

Four looked up in surprise when he heard his name, and we both watch as Uriah storms off. Brandy follows him a few seconds later.

I walked to the railing trying to look upset. Resting my arms against it and resting my head on my arms. I feel Four walk up beside me and hand me a bottle of whatever he's drinking. "So, that was dramatic."

I take a sip and hand it back to him, laying my head back down, I nodded against my arms, "Yeah, apparently. Like everything else in my life since I came to Dauntless. I'm just entertaining the masses."

He let out a short bark of laughter and handed the bottle back to me, "And somehow I got wrapped up in it again."

I took a longer swig, "This one was really not my fault."

He took the bottle back, "Well this time I'm not really bothered. I mean he isn't completely wrong. It's kind of a complement in my book." he gave me a long meaningful look.

I take the bottle back and take another long drink. "As much as I don't want to agree with you I see your point." I hand him the bottle and turn from the railing, "I'm going to bed and sleep while I still have the chance."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll walk you back," he said taking the last drink and throwing the bottle in a recycle bin.

He walked me to my door and as I unlocked it he leaned against the wall, "You okay?"

I stopped, and looked at him, "What's weird is I'm more worried about losing a good friend than a boyfriend."

He nodded, "probably a good sign that you two weren't meant for more than friends."

I rested my forehead against the door frame, "I just don't think I'm cut out for relationships."

"Or you're better at it than the guys you pick. You expect them to be in the same place in life you are and they just need time to catch up with you." He said looking at me seriously. He looked down at the ground then back at me, "Max wants to see us tomorrow to outline our training strategy. In his office at 17:00 hours?"

I nodded, "See you then."

"Okay," and he went across the hall and opened his own door. "Night, Tris."

"Night, Four," I said, barely remember that this was Four because it sounded so much like Tobias.

I walked in my apartment and locked my door behind me. It was still pretty early but the next few weeks were going to be brutal. And I was just tired of playing pretend all the time in front of my friends. Lying to them was taking its toll. I jumped in the shower and the heat of it relaxed me to the point I was just standing there resting up against the wall. Then I felt warm arms come around me and I turned to see Tobias looking at me with a hooded expression. He was in my shower with me and we were both naked. And it felt perfectly natural. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Between kisses he asked, "Is this okay?"

I reached down to shut off the water, "no, I think the bed would be a better idea."

He smiled just a little and said, "I think I agree. "

It was a good thing the doctor sent along a backup plan because this was happening tonight.

He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried me off. Taking care of me as usual.

It was the most amazing night of my life. I've never felt closer to another human being. The one time in my life that Dauntless and Abnegation complemented each other. We were both so willing to give to the other but also brave enough to say what we needed for ourselves. Afterwards we lay on our sides facing each other kissing gently and touching.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I smiled against his lips, "I'm better than okay, but thank you for asking."

He chuckled, "I'm not sure how I'm going to keep my hands to myself now. I didn't know that it could be that good. This could make things a lot more difficult when we aren't supposed to be at this point in our little act."

I smile, "mmmm….yeah, we still need to be professional outside this room."

He laughed, "At some point I want to get you back in MY bed."

Why that reminded me of what Eric said I will never know but now that I had the chance I needed to ask. "Can I ask you a question?

Tobias smiled, "Always and anything."

"Not to ruin the moment but Eric has been making some comments to me and I don't know what he means. So I don't know how to react. I was wondering if you would understand and can help me."

He set up in the bed, "What's he been saying?"

I push up on an elbow next to him, "Well, the best way I can describe it is he's been aggressively flirting. But it's scarier than flirting. I've told him I'm not interested obviously but he said he wanted me 'not just in his bed' and also something to the effect of 'he wasn't good at sweet and nice but he'd try it if I would give his way a shot'. I don't know what he's talking about.

Tobias threw off the covers and started angrily throwing his clothes back on, "Wait, what's wrong?" I ask in surprise.

"What's wrong is I'm going to kill him." He said in the angriest voice I'd ever heard him use.

"Tobias, NO!" I jumped up and get in his way as he is heading for the door, "You can't do this."

"Oh I can, and I will," he said reaching for the handle around me.

"NO, I won't let you become a murderer. Plus you can't go out the door. They're still watching us for any sign of our relationship starting during initiation. No matter what they tell us, we are still being watched. I just need to know what Eric is talking about so I can respond appropriately."

"You're response should be 'Fuck off'" he said angrily.

"Why are you mad at me? I don't even know what he's talking about but apparently you do," I stated feeling like I had done something wrong. I had ruined the whole night.

He took a deep breath and let it out, running his hand through his hair, "I'm not mad at you." He threw the shirt he hadn't put on yet, and went and sat on my couch. "I just don't want him treating you like that. EVER. Some guys get off on rough sex. I, mean, REALLY rough sex. This can include pain. Apparently Eric is one of those guys, which doesn't surprise me any." He said shaking his head.

"I can't imagine why anyone would want that. Pain doesn't equal love to me." I stated.

He beckoned to me to come to him and sat me on his lap, "It's not about love really. I mean with some couples both enjoy it, I guess, but for a lot people it's just sex. Physical gratification separate from love. I doubt Eric loves anyone."

"Oh," I say simply snuggling into his arms. "Well, I still don't want you to kill him. He might enjoy it too much then."

He let out a big guffaw of laughter, "Probably." Then he hugged me in closer and I used my fingertips to trace the flame pattern on his ribs and then draw little designs on his chest.

He tweaked my nose to get my attention, "Do you realize you aren't wearing any clothes?"

I look down at myself in surprise, "Well, you've seen it all by now so I don't have anything to hide."

He kissed me then and I feel the tension melt out of both of us. He pulled back from me and asked seriously, "Are you sore?"

I laugh and turn to straddle his lap, "A little but I'm also Dauntless." And I kiss him back.


	13. Chapter 13

I hear the alarm go off next to my head and grumble, "No, I don't want to wake up."

Tobias chuckle, "But we get to start acting like we like each other now that you don't have a 'boyfriend' anymore." He kissed my shoulder and trailed kisses up my neck to my ear.

"You keep that up and we'll both be late for work. And I think it would be best if we go about this part of the plan slowly," I roll backwards so I can look at him, and he kisses me again but this time on the lips.

I push him away laughing, "You need to get up."

His lips quirk, "that's kind of the problem. I am."

I look at him confused and he laughs, "You're so innocent. I mean, _I_ don't know a lot, but you're pure."

"Not anymore," I grump.

"Yeah, you are. And I love you for it," he said tweaking my nose. He rolled out of my bed and went in search of his clothes. This meant I got to watch him in all his glory. He turns to see me staring and I see that part of him grow and lift higher, "OH!" I say realizing what he meant earlier and I throw the covers over my head to hide my embarrassment. I hear him laugh again. "Don't laugh at me," I said as I laughed at myself under the covers.

By the time he sat on the edge of my bed he had his lower half covered. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just that you could kill a man with a knife between the eyes but seeing me naked still bothers you."

I uncover my face, "I'm more embarrassed that I didn't understand. But watching you does not bother me in the least."

He smiled happily, "I wouldn't mind watching you too. But Dauntless Tris doesn't seem to be awake yet this morning."

That did it, "Fine," I said throwing the cover off and getting out of bed. I try not to run towards the bathroom but it was very difficult. Things seemed different in the early morning light. When I got to the bathroom door I turned to see him just a few feet behind me. "Dauntless enough for you?"

He took the few steps left and grabbed my hand pulling me towards him, landing a kiss on me that curled my toes. Then he pulled away, "Very Dauntless. Just remember, today, that your 'boyfriend' just broke up with you. You're not supposed to be grinning from ear to ear." Then he snuck out the window and I had no idea how our act would play out today but I was going to have a hard time 'not' being in a good mood.

"Tris," Di said from her office door, "I need to see you for a minute."

I look at Shelly with trepidation, and she shrugged and said, "Good luck."

When I walked into Di's office she sat down behind her desk and said, "Close the door, please."

Oh, this did not sound good, but I did as she asked and waited.

"Have a seat, Tris." She said. So I sat.

"Great job on Monday," she said with a little grin.

"But …" I said waiting for her to chew me out the same way Max did.

"But nothing. That thing with Four, I heard the audio from the surveillance. You were in the right, Tris. These men here think that the only way to get things done is by force. And that's just not true. I didn't get to where I am without a few fights of my own. You can be tough and nice. Fight when you have too but a lot of times you don't have too."

I smiled with relief, "thank you."

"You're welcome. I like you. You're taking this seriously and I appreciate that. Some of the people here just use it to get off the compound but you actually DO the job, and look the part." She added, "Now on to a slightly related topic. You're on Team B I hear?" I nod, "Shelly will be taking you're place for the two weeks you need for what is formally being called 'Elite Candidate Training.' I need you to sit down with her this afternoon and catch her up. She hasn't been in the field for awhile."

"Okay, and thanks again," I said as I left with grin on my face. She likes me.

I sit back at my desk and Shelly gets called in to the office next but when she comes back out she gives me a frustrated look and says, "What have you been up too? You have a 'special project' with Max and Four and suddenly I'm taking your job for two weeks?"

"Sorry, it wasn't my choice. I got orders," I say deflecting this to someone else. I really didn't need her mad at me, "I would much rather be here, trust me."

She did a double take, "Oh, well, that kind of sucks."

"Yeah," I say starting to pick up my tablet to pull up information she would need.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked

I shake my head, "I'm not allowed to. At all." I added before she decided to start hounding me.

"Oh, wow, okay well I guess let me know what I need to know."

We spent the rest of the day going over reports, who she would need to meet, and what notes I would need from them. Four stopped by about 4:30 to walk me to Max's office, and Shelly just stared at him for a second and mouthed at me, "Yummy" which made me laugh. She had no idea.

I walk out of the office after catching Diana's attention to tell her I had a meeting with Max. She nodded and waved me on while her attention was on something else.

As we walked down the hallway Four didn't break his act accept to say, "You seem to be in a good mood."

I smile, "I am."

"That's odd since you and your boyfriend broke up last night." He glanced at me reminding me again that I'm supposed to be upset, "I saw him eating lunch with Brandy today," he added.

I frown a little, "Well, like you said last night, it probably wasn't going to work anyway. I hope they're happy, but I've more important things to deal with and work helps keep me happy." I laugh, "Especially with Shelly's comments."

He looked at me curiously and I just grinned. He shook his head, "Well then this project should make you ecstatic, because three weeks with constant work should keep your mind off of a lot."

I look at him slyly, "That depends, do I get to hit you again," I say with a flirty grin, "I mean, for training purposes, of course."

His lips quirk up, "We'll see." He said as we got to Max's office. He put his hand on my back to usher me in the room and I smiled bigger. It was a completely innocent move but Max did look up at us in surprise.

Since Eric was not at this meeting we were able to discuss the training without commentary from the dickhead. Apparently he had to be sent out to the fence to deal with another problem which I guessed was probably because of Peter.

Four grabbed the chair in the corner and brought it over offering it to me while he grabbed a box to sit on. Which also caught Max's attention but he didn't say anything.

We decided that the first week we would go back to basics on hand to hand refresh those who had not gone through it in awhile and then go back to shooting and throwing knives again. Through the second week we would focus on team work and conflict resolution which Diana and I would be working on. Specifically, least force necessary kind of stuff.

Third week we would go back to the fear landscapes but working into doing it where a group goes into one person's fear and they would have to all work their way through it. This would work on weakest link in the group and also how to work through and resolve weird problems. At the end we would have a team one way or another. I just hoped we would have 15 people to end it.

Max looked up from his computer and nodded, "Well, it looks like you two finally figured how to deal with your problems. Good. Now Four, You've been through your landscape recently but I want Tris to go back through hers again so we can get that sorted before the others go back in there. We'll need to know which fears for everyone would be good for tactical groups."

I sigh and glance at Four, "Sir, I would rather not get that started again."

Max looked at me, "I can't ask anyone else to do it if leadership isn't willing, Tris. And, who knows, maybe it will be different this time."

Four and I walk from the meeting to the dining hall in silence. The situation was really awkward. All I really wanted to do was go back to our rooms and have a repeat of last night, but I also needed to take care of some business.

I stopped him before entering the Dining hall and said, "I need to do the fear landscape after supper. I need to get it out of the way. If I wait I'll get too worried about it."

He nodded, "Okay, we'll get it done." He then entered the dining hall first and I followed him over to the table we usually sat at. Will and Christina were there but Uriah wasn't so I looked around and found him sitting with Brandy. I remembered just in time that I was supposed to be getting over a breakup. I see Brandy look over and grin smugly. Well, good for her for thinking she got something from me. I sigh like I'm resigned to the situation. Four sat down next to me but not too close and looked over at Brandy. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm acting concerned for you right now. She needs to know that you're moving on." He pulled away and gave me a concerned look.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm okay." I say and look back over at Brandy. She's looking back at us and doesn't quite look so smug. And I shouldn't have felt better about the whole thing but I did. She then turned her attention back to Uriah and grinned big at him. Good for her for finally figuring out what she wanted.

Christina and Will know the breakup wasn't real but they don't know that Four knows that. So I have to play the part so Christina and Will don't find out that I've been seeing Four all this time. And how I started seeing Four was because I'm divergent. So much lying and I had to play it all to keep two other major secrets quiet.

Christina looked between us with a bit of a grin. I know what she is thinking because she would love for Four to get it together and start liking me which he already did. "So, Tris, We haven't been to the training room in a while. You want to go tonight?"

"I can't tonight; I have to take care of some business for Max before tomorrow. But it's a good idea if you go." I say tiredly and with a meaningful look.

Four nudges me and gives me a shake of the head.

She looked curiously at us, "You're still not going to tell me, are you?" she asked.

Four spoke, "We're under orders. You'll find out tomorrow."

Just then Zeke came up, and sat down on the other side of Four. "Why is my brother over there?" He asked.

"He and Tris broke up last night," Will said.

Zeke looked at me and then to Brandy. I have no idea if he knew the real story or not. But what he said then really got me to laughing, "He's and idiot. I think Mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

I chuckled and snorted at the same time, "It's okay. It wasn't going to work out anyway. I think we were more friends than anything."


	14. Chapter 14

Zeke shrugged as he started filling his plate, "Still, Brandy's okay, but she's not you."

Four looked at Zeke and glared. I look away and glance up at Christina who is smiling from ear to ear.

Zeke sees Four glaring at him, "What?"

Four shook his head and grumbled, "Has it ever occurred to you that you talk too much?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Zeke asked.

"Maybe I'm just tired of the melodrama of all the Dauntless relationship angst," Four stated.

Zeke smiled as he took another bite, "Or maybe you just need to get laid."

I burst out laughing because I did understand that reference. Unfortunately I choked on my food at the same time.

Four stared at me waiting for me to catch my breath, and once I was able to get a drink he said, "I'm glad you find Zeke's jokes funny."

I shook my head, "It's more that I agree you need to loosen up a little. Have a little more fun sometimes." I nod to where some of the leaders were sitting and laughing at some joke. "Even they don't sit brooding all the time. If you can't enjoy life at all then what's the point?"

"I believe it was Uriah who said last night that you were the female version of me," he stated.

I glared at him, "Well at least I know how to have fun and take a joke." I get up and take my tray to the tray return and walk out. Since I'm not sure if that was Four or Tobias I don't know if I'm mad or not and I don't even know who I'm mad at. Which, of course, makes me mad.

"Tris," I hear my name and him running up behind me, "Tris, I'm sorry."

"What?" I say surprised. It's not like Four to apologize to anyone but Tobias isn't really known around here.

"I'm sorry, I took that too far and I'm sorry," he stated again quietly as he gets closer, "It's just that you seem to fit in here better than I do sometimes and to be honest I'm jealous about how easy it is for you."

We are standing face to face on one of the ledges in the Pit leading up to the Fear landscape rooms. He's close enough that I can smell his scent mixed with whatever soap he used. I cross my arms and ask, "Do you think you can work on that please? I'm tired of fighting with you all the time."

He put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, I'll try."

"Thank you. Now can we get this Fear Landscape thing done," I ask.

He nods, "Yeah but you're going to want to change clothes. That dress looks good on you but it's not very practical for what you need to do." Then he gives me the small smile that melts my heart.

My mouth dropped open. He just complemented me in front of people and then smiled. Oh my God, Tobias _is_ coming out and I'm not sure how to handle this.

"I'll meet you in the Fear Landscape room," I say and went back towards my apartment.

Christina was standing near the door to the dining hall watching the encounter and couldn't handle it any longer and followed me.

"I told you, didn't I? He's got a thing for you. The look he gave Zeke could have turned a person to stone," she said.

"Christina, I seriously don't know how to react to that right now. I have to take care of something and I need to focus on the task ahead of me." I add walking away.

"We need to talk about this soon," she said with a smile.

"As soon as I can, yes, but not right now," I say with a wave.

After I came out of my fear landscape I saw Four smiling at me, "You amaze me," he said.

I smiled back shyly as I caught my breath, "You're just glad you weren't there again." I looked up at the camera in the corner then back at him

"I'm very happy I wasn't there again for many reasons. But you just overcame one of your fears. I wasn't sure that was possible. Now I have hope." He said with a smile. "I sent your results to Max so officially you have the second least amount of fears."

"Six," I laugh. I want to go to him but I have no idea where we are at in this game of ours or who might be watching us .

He gathers the syringe and serum bottles, putting them back in the black box, "Let's get out of here. I want to go by the training room and see if Max is there to let him know I sent him the results."

"I'm heading on up to bed. I'll have a long day tomorrow," I say back to him while giving him a meaningful look, as we walk out the door.

He puts a hand on my back to usher me into the hallway, "That's probably a good idea. We have some busy days ahead of us."

He walks back down to the Pit with me and brushes my hand with his a couple of times. He's flirting with me like he's not sure if he should or not. Neither one of us really know what we are doing with this kind of thing. If we were in Abnegation it would be even more awkward than this but here it's all confusion because our relationship is actually further along than the way we are playing it. We really just jumped over this part but we have to play it for everyone else. I almost wish I could just grab him and kiss him in front of everyone in the dining hall someday so it would just be done and over with. Maybe I really am more Dauntless than I thought.

We walked through the Pit together and Tori looked up from the front desk at the Tattoo shop. Her eyes went big and looked between Four and myself. Was it that obvious? I felt heat rush up in my cheeks and thought of course it was when my face lit up like a red light.

"Tris, come over here a minute," Tori shouted at me as I was walking by.

Four and I stopped and I looked at him, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay," he said reluctantly and then walked away.

I walked into the shop where Tori was standing, "Hey, what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's that about?" she said with a little grin.

I blush again, "I don't know, nothing probably. I'm so confused."

She nodded as she sorted out some designs at the desk, "Be careful, you have a lot to lose."

"Yeah, I know. But he just scrambles me up. It's like my brain short circuits when I get near him," I tell her.

Christina bounces into the shop with us and I ask her, "Where's Will?"

She shrugged, "He went off to train with Zeke and Uriah. I know I should go to but I wanted some girl talk. What guys are we talking about? As if I didn't know?" In a dramatic whisper she says, "Four."

Tori chuckled, "The hot ones are always trouble and the troubled ones are even bigger trouble. And the hot troubled ones are not to be messed with."

Christina tilted her head as she hopped up on a stool, "You think Four is troubled?"

Tori shrugged, "I think he keeps to himself a lot and there's probably a reason for that."

"Good point," Christina nods, "Hey, Tori, I never see you with anyone. What's up with that?"

Tori shook her head sadly, "Not anyone interesting enough to stick with I guess."

I could feel the sadness creep into me. If she'd spent her whole life here in Dauntless and not found someone then she may not find anyone. At least not in her own faction and how sad would it be to care for someone who went to another faction. Thoughts like this made me wonder if our system really worked. What if we were attracted to people that weren't always similar to ourselves but we couldn't be with them because they were in a different faction?

"Tris?" Christina said my name and waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention. "Where'd you go? You just zoned out there for a minute."

I shook my head, "Just thinking about things. Hey, I have to get to bed and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'll see you both in the training room tomorrow evening?"

Christina nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Tori added, "See you then."

"I told Max that you had rid yourself of that fear that I was in. He asked if any others had taken its place and I told him no," Tobias said as we spooned sleepily after making love again.

"What did he say to that?" I turned backwards enough to look at him.

"He gave me a weird look and I just shrugged like I had no idea what was going on. I told him I sent him the results and the recording so he could see for himself," he said with a grin.

I rolled over to face him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "We have to figure out how we need this to go. The next three weeks are going to be difficult enough without someone finding out about us the wrong way. And it's confusing me when you're supposed to be Four and Tobias comes out and it's both of you at once in public."

He laughed and kissed me, "Confusion works. I mean, Four did reject you and now he's showing interest and that should confuse you. But seriously if any more guys come forward making comments like Zeke did I may have to start hurting people. I am not dealing with that well." He brushed a lock of hair off my face gently, "just keep playing along. You're not supposed to know what's in my head."

"Speaking of not knowing what's going on; we still need to figure out why we're really doing these teams. What does this mean for Erudite? Do you have any idea how we can find out that information."

He didn't say anything for a little bit, then pulled away from me rolling out of bed and gathering his clothes, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at me. "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to take it."


	15. Chapter 15

I set up and pull the sheet up to cover myself, "What?" This was a very quick change in his attitude and it had me worried.

He looked at me with that stare he has as Four and then looked at the ground, "My mother isn't dead. She's been living with the Factionless and has kind of taken over as a leader for them."

I was stunned, "What?" It took me a minute to process what he'd said. "How do you know this?"

"I've talked to her."

"When?" I asked starting to feel angry.

"Before you came to Dauntless," he sat on the arm of the couch. "I haven't talked to her in awhile but she knows a lot about what is going on. I could talk to her again."

"You've known this for how long? And you're just now telling me?" How could he keep something like this a secret from me? He knew I was Divergent, one of the most important secrets anyone could keep here and he didn't trust me to keep this secret.

"Tris, I don't talk to her often because she left me with him. She left him because he was abusive but she left me behind. And I understand that raising me within the Factionless wasn't an option but leaving me with someone who beat me wasn't really an option either and that's the one she took. I don't go around really even excepting she's alive because to me that makes it worse than thinking she is dead."

I feel my anger deflate. He has a point, "I'm sorry. I hadn't really thought of it that way. I just don't like thinking you keep secrets from me."

He shrugged, "I'm not good with the truth for a very good reason. I keep secrets because I've had too. I try not to with you but it's ingrained into me. I'll try not to do that anymore but I can't guarantee it won't happen again. Just know that I'm working on it."

I hated that I could understand his reasoning. I wanted to be angry with him but at the same time he was trained not to say anything that would give away his home life. I get out of bed and go to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, "I understand but don't expect me not to get mad when you do."

He nodded and held me close, "That's fair."

"So how does she know what's going on," I ask.

He shrugged, "The Factionless aren't really watched that closely. Since they're just nobodies to our society they're often overlooked and go unnoticed. They're able to sneak into places and get information on things nobody else knows. Plus they see things from an outside perspective. As much as I hate to admit it she may be our best option to find out what the plans really are."

"You'll have to find a way to sneak out and that may not be possible the next three weeks," I say leading him back over to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work that out," he added getting undressed again. I realize that the reason he distanced himself from me and started gathering his clothes is his way of protecting himself. He is afraid I'm going to leave him too so he wanted to take matters into his own hands. Prepare to leave before I could kick him out.

I had to be more careful about letting him know I wasn't going anywhere.

Friday morning I came into work wearing my training uniform, with the new insignia on the shoulder patch. The new patch was a stylized phoenix rising from the Dauntless flames. Team A had a red phoenix and Team B had a blue phoenix. My collar now had two stripes on it as well. Four's had three stripes denoting that he was higher ranked.

I knew I wouldn't have time to change clothes before going to the training room that night. I looked in to see Diana wearing her uniform too so I didn't feel so out of place. Her collar had 3 stripes the same as Four's. I found out later that Eric's also had 3 stripes but Max's was 3 stripes and a star. So Eric didn't really outrank Four even if he was on the higher team.

Shelly looked at me and my uniform curiously, "You'll find out later tonight." I said before she could ask me again.

She nodded and changed the subject to questions on her taking my shift to Amity the next week.

Then at lunch Four brought me another sandwich from the dining hall and we went into the conference room. He was also wearing his training uniform and I nearly drooled over myself by how good he looked in it. He was using the excuse of going over things for that night to come see me during the day. Diana walked in at the end of our lunch and said I needed to go with her and Four for the rest of the day. We were to go down and go over non-confrontational techniques for resolving issues with Max, Eric and Four. She wanted to cover this before the candidates came in that night. I figured most of this would be lost on Max and especially Eric but we should at least try.

After Diana was done talking I looked over to see Eric nearly asleep in his chair and Max looked like he wasn't very far behind him, fine then it was up to Diana and I to sort out some of these problems. But knowing that Erudite was planning on doing something on a bigger scale, maybe they didn't care really if conflicts were resolved as long as there was just a show of something being done. I look at Four and notice him finishing up some notes on his tablet. Well at least it looked like he was paying attention.

He and I went off to a corner of the room to discuss leadership procedures and how we need to work together. I noticed he was putting his hand on my shoulder more often and while not being unprofessional he was still being friendlier. Max took notice and walked over as we were talking and asked what we were discussing. Four explained how our leadership differed from Team A's by having one less person and we had to somehow mirror that structure so when people moved up from Team B they were already used to the pecking order.

As Four was talking he put his hand on my back while pointing out an outline on the tablet. Discussing what the chain of command should be and how it should be organized.

Max stared at us with a knowing look but we both kept it to business so he didn't have a chance to discuss it further. He made a few suggestions to resolve an issue and then walked away.

I walked away to stretch out because it was about time that the candidates started showing up. I didn't know what was happening tonight for sure but I figured warming up and maybe getting in a short jog would at least get me ready for whatever. Plus it would be good for the candidates to see the leadership training to let them understand what they were getting themselves into.

As I started jogging around the perimeter of the huge room Eric came up beside me to jog along. This was ridiculous because my short legs wouldn't be able to keep up with him. He looked over at me and gave me that creepy grin of his, "So, Tris, you think Four can handle the pressure of leadership. He never seemed to want to take it on before. And you two fighting until recently seems to be an issue. I'm sure we could find a way to reorganize of you wanted to change to better leadership. We could work a lot closer together."

I keep staring ahead even though I can see him out of the corner of my eye. I had to word my answer carefully. I didn't want him to get angry and get vindictive but I needed to keep my space from him, "I have no problem with Four's leadership at this time. Since he seems to have learned to respect my abilities, we should work fine together. As for reorganizing I think that's a not a great idea considering we're just getting started. Max's idea is working fine for now."

Eric turned around and started running backwards in front of me with a look bordering on anger, "Well, if you change your mind, let me know. We'd make a great team." Then he turned around and took off at a faster pace. I thought I was going to be sick. I glance over to where Four is standing with Max and Diana. He glanced at me with a tight jaw. He had seen the encounter but couldn't do anything about it because he was tied up. That was probably a good thing after he wanted to kill Eric before.

I was making my second loop and Four had joined me by the time the candidates started coming in. As soon as they saw me, Four and Eric running they started warming up. That's why they were candidates. They observed the situation and acted accordingly. They didn't need to be given orders to know what to do; they followed leadership until told otherwise.

I saw Will, Christina, Zeke and Uriah look at my uniform patch, and I could tell they wanted to come talk to me. I shook my head to make sure they knew I couldn't discuss this with them. They had to be part of the group and not my friends for awhile.

Max got everyone's attention and pulled us in, one person on the list was missing and Max was told that he was in the hospital ward with a broken leg. He had landed wrong jumping from the train so wouldn't be able to make it. Max nodded, "Well that sucks, but we have to go on without him. He can have another chance when we have an opening again." He then outlined the project that we were working on and that the, now 29, candidates would compete for 15 spots. The process of elimination would be over 3 weeks, and this was just brought up today. After the first week we would knock it down to 25 candidates, the second week would narrow it down to 20, and the third would bring us down to 15.

Max had brought up that people would fight it out if they didn't narrow it down each week. Anybody who didn't make it this time would have another chance when openings became available. After he outlined how the training would go and that if anyone wanted to drop out, now would be the time. One female candidate raised her hand, "Sir, I won't be able to participate at this time. I just found out I'm pregnant."

Max in a rare moment of being nice, smiled, "Well, congratulations, another Dauntless coming into the world." Everyone clapped and laughed at her embarrassment. "The next time we have openings you'll be on the candidate list again. But don't say anything to anybody about this today. We want to make the announcement tonight at Dinner. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She said as she left the room. And then there were 28.

"For the rest of you, the next three weeks you will sit together in the dining hall. You will wear your training uniform every day at work before coming here. You will show pride that you were chosen to be a candidate for this team. And you will hold yourselves to a higher set of standards. These teams are on call 24/7 for any problem that might arise in the city. So no getting drunk and stupid on off times. Team B will be called in as backup for Team A or when there is more than one problem going on. After we have Team B assembled once a week, on Monday's, you will be required to wear your uniform and sit as a group. The rest of the week is yours. You will be expected to be in the training room at least 3 days of the week for a workout. Once a month we will have group training to work on team skills. This is an honor and it will come with perks but it's an honor that has to be continually earned. If you can't make workouts or other training you may be dropped from the team. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the group said in unison.

By this time Team A members had come in the room and were standing up against the wall. Max pointed to them and said, "These are Team A members, headed up by myself, Eric in 2nd command and Diana in 3rd as well as liaison to the other factions. But you will report directly to Four as 1st in command of Team B and Tris as 2nd and also working as liaison. Over the next three weeks we will ALL be evaluating you to see who actually gets to be on Team B."

Christina looked at me wide eyed. I could see the wheels turning and she couldn't make heads or tails of it all.

After the long speech Max looked at his watch, "Okay, well, our first part of training will be to announce you to your fellow Dauntless at supper. We'll go down in orderly fashion and assemble at the reserved tables. Remember you are trying to become a part of an Elite group of Dauntless and you will conduct yourselves as such. Prove to us you want to be here. After supper we will have a basic workout with a refresher on hand to hand combat. Then you will be released to go home and be back at 05:00 hours in the morning."

Max, Eric and Diana started out the door with Team A following in military lines behind them. Four and I followed them out with two lines behind us ordered by age oldest to youngest. I thought that after we start ranking them they probably should be lined up behind us by rank, but for now respect to the older members was fine. We jogged down to the dining room but slowed to a walk as we entered.

When we walked into the dining hall and marched to the front of the room the usual noise in the room died to an eerie silence. The only thing you could hear was the rhythm of boots hitting the ground. Once we were all seated Max stood up and addressed the group of dauntless in the room. Not everyone was here of course but news would spread quickly after this.

"Let me have your attention. We have a couple of announcements to make. The first announcement is of the formation of the Dauntless Elite Teams." After Max explained what was going on he showed the score board with names on it in alphabetical order. "These are our current candidates for Team B. These candidates were invited to Elite training for their devotion to continue their training and their dedication to their jobs here in Dauntless. This list will be narrowed down over the next three weeks. Good luck, Candidates."

There was a cheer from the Dining Hall and Max let it continue for a little bit then held his hand up for quiet, "there is another announcement we need to make. We have an official name change to make." Max walked over to where I sat and Four grinned at me. Max motioned for me to rise, "Tris, can you stand up please." I slowly stand with heat rushing up in my face, "Tris redid her Fear Landscape last night and she is proof that with hard work and perseverance you can overcome almost any obstacle or any background. Tris now has the second least amount of fears. So she will now be known as Six, and she and Four are heading up Team B."

I hear the cheers and the chanting of my new name around me. Oh this really wasn't good. I didn't need to be this far out in this society. The more visible I was the bigger the chance they would find out what I was. I catch Tori's eye and see she isn't smiling and cheering like the rest. We both know that this isn't a good idea but I have to pretend to be happy. I look at Max, "Thank you."

Max nods gravely noticing that I seemed to be off, "It's rare we give a new name to someone. Respect it."

"Yes, sir. I'm just overwhelmed. Thank you, sir," He nodded again with that explanation, and seemed to be satisfied.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Four has stood up and is smiling down at me as people keep chanting. I have to think for a second of how I should handle that. I know we are trying to change our relationship in other people's eyes but would Six allow him to get away with this kind of sudden change after what he did to Tris. I shrug out from under his hand and sit back down so that we could all start eating. He gives me a confused look but doesn't say anything.

Once supper was over we went back to the training room and had a short refresher about hand to hand combat. Since it was our team, Four and I were in charge of instruction. It also built up our leadership but sometimes Eric would step in I think to just make both of us miserable. He always had a point to make but I think he looked for reasons to step in. It was frustrating especially when Four and I were still feeling tension from supper. Only when I put Four to the floor for the second time did Max stop us for the night and dismissed the candidates.

Max looked at Four and myself, "Are you two going to be able to do this? I thought you were getting over whatever issues you were having?"

"I'm fine." I say quickly.

Four looked at me and then back at Max, "It's fine. The candidates need to know not to underestimate her and apparently I needed a reminder, too." He added throwing his jacket back on and heading out the door.

Christina was waiting for me as I left the training room, and she stepped up to me. "I know we have to be distant right now for professionalism but I have one thing to say. Don't you dare go easy on me; I want people to know I earned this spot."

I looked her in the eye, "You're too good of a friend to insult like that."

She nodded and walked away and I see her meet up with Will down the hallway. Max and Eric were the last to leave the training room and I see that Max heard the exchange. "Now if you could just get through to Four like that we would be okay."

Eric came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders like we were the best of buddies. It took everything I had not to shrug him off. It would only make him hang on more. He leans down to my ear, "Remember what I said, SIX, anytime you're ready to be on my team I'll make it happen."

I find a way to sneak out from under his arm, "I'm okay with what I have right now. But I'm done for the night. See you in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note:**

 **I'm working two jobs and trying to still write. I have proofread but it might get changed up a little as I get time to reread. Just because there are parts of this that I'm not really contented with but I wanted to get something up for everyone. If you've read this far and haven't posted a comment please do. I love hearing from everyone.**

* * *

I scrubbed my body twice over in the shower that night. I couldn't get the feel of Eric off of me. Why did he have to set his sights on me? Why couldn't he just keep hating me? And I don't think he even really likes me. He just sees a ticket or something to get him to the next thing he's after. The big question was what was it he was after?

That night Tobias didn't come to my window which threw me off. Was he really mad at me? I didn't know and the next morning I couldn't talk to him in front of the cameras and other people. We were both in a very grumpy mood but at least kept it under control in front of others.

Diana and I broke off to work with the girls on how to take down men. Too many times a man would think that they could overtake a woman and the woman might be intimidated into thinking she couldn't help herself. We needed to make sure these ladies would not get into that situation. Some of the Team A men came over to help out so the girls could practice on men who really knew what they were doing. Christina was the first to really take one of them down. I saw her look up at me and I had to pretend to not be overly excited for her. Diana stepped in and congratulated her. Tori was the next one to do it but she didn't look excited about it. Just business as usual for her.

It was a long day of training including target practice with guns. But it was nice to have everyone actually knowing what they were doing. The older Dauntless weren't showing out or anything but actually helping correct some of the younger ones mistakes. I made note of those who were helping because that showed team work and willingness to make the whole team better. Of course I wanted to go back through and qualify again because I'm a glutton for punishment, apparently. I didn't have to do it but felt like I could still improve with the pistol. And if I was part of the team I needed to do it. I was hitting the target but was hitting higher than where I was aiming. Four came up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, "squeeze the trigger smoothly. Don't jerk it back."

Well, him standing next to me like that did not make me any more settled, but I tried to block him out and whatever craziness was going on between us. I felt him step back and I was able to really concentrate and start hitting the center where I wanted too.

After supper we went back to the training room and finished the target practice and everyone qualified out on pistol. Then we were released for the night. I went back to my room and waited but realized Tobias wasn't coming to my room again. I was done with this crap, he wants to play it this way then I will play it this way. I go across the hall and knock on the door, "Four open up I need to talk to you."

I hear shuffling and then he opens the door and leans against the door jamb. "What do you want, Six?" That name coming from him rakes on my nerves. I get that it's to keep up appearances but I don't want him to call me that.

"I want to know why suddenly you're pissed at me again. We were getting along fine and now you're being a jerk."

He looks down at his hand examining some mark that was there, "Oh, I don't know, maybe, because I was trying to congratulate you and you pushed it off, like it wasn't a big deal. Renaming is huge, they don't do that very often."

I wasn't sure who I was talking to here, Tobias or Four, but for the cameras sake and whoever might be watching I said, "Maybe, I'm just trying not to make the same mistakes over again. Maybe, I don't want to think that you feel the same way I do when you don't and get hurt or worse get you in trouble again." I turn to go back to my room, but he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"What if I do feel the same way this time?" he asks in a low voice and I look up to see Tobias.

I can't breathe, "What?" This is not an act. I know he loves me but he is saying it in front of cameras, and that meant in front of other people.

He bends down and kisses me gently, then harder as he backs me up against the wall next to my door. I push him back "Four, I don't understand." I say trying to remember we are still in character.

He pushed himself back away from me further and ran a hand through his hair as he growled, "I don't know. After I saw myself in your Fear Landscape I guess it got me to thinking. I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't help it. And then I saw you with Uriah and it pissed me off, but I couldn't do anything because if I'd not been stupid you would have been with me. Then you two broke up and I thought maybe I had a chance again. And when I didn't show up again in your landscape I was really proud of you and happy for the possibilities. But you shrugged me off," he said it all while pacing the hallway. That was probably the most anyone had ever heard Four speak.

"I just didn't want to get hurt again," I said quietly.

He came back to me, "I'm, sorry. You have no idea how sorry. I was an idiot and I'm sorry," he kissed me again and before he pushed me through my door he stopped and said "hold that thought." He went back to his door to shut and lock it.

Next thing I know we are on my bed, behind a closed door, kissing and touching each other, "Hold on, just a second," I say pushing him back for a second, "I need a moment to catch up. That whole thing was confusing because who are you right now? Four or Tobias?"

He was breathing hard but he smiled, "Sorry I couldn't keep going being two different people to you. I will always be Tobias, Four is just going to be a happier person in public and he has a hot new girlfriend named Six." Then he shook his head, "But I _was_ confused when you shrugged me off and I didn't handle it well. Either of me."

I nodded, "Okay that I can explain. I shrugged you off because I didn't think Six would let you get by with the flirty behavior after what you put Tris through."

I could almost see the information click together in his brain, "Oh, yeah, because Six is a badass. Got it." He smiled at me, "Multiple fake personalities are hard to keep up with."

He kissed me again and I don't remember anything after that except a blur of wonderful sensations; until his alarm went off for our early morning training session. As tired as I was I wasn't about to give anybody a reason to break us up as a team. I saw him to the door and kissed him. It was weird that we were actually doing this at the door and not hiding from the cameras. After getting ready we met back in the hallway and ran down to the cafeteria to grab breakfast together and then went to the training room.

We still got there earlier than anyone else and were warming up when Max walked in the door and looked at us with surprise.

"Here I thought you two would be late this morning," he said

"Why?" I asked with surprise. Had I done something to make him think I wasn't reliable?

"Oh, a little birdie told me Four didn't sleep in his own room last night." Max said staring at Four.

I snorted as Four sighed and grumbled, "A little birdie like a camera outside our apartments."

Max shrugged, "It was an entertaining show. To be honest, I'm surprised you held out this long."

Four threw up his hands in frustration, "Forgive me for trying to be professional, especially after being accused of being unprofessional when I wasn't." I almost smiled because we _were_ unprofessional but they didn't know that.

I took Four's hand and looked at Max, "Our personal life is ours. If it interferes with our work then you can say something. Otherwise, stay out of it, Max."

Max stared at me for a few seconds and said seriously, "Okay, but keep it together or you're both finished on this team."

I nodded, "Yes, sir." And when Four didn't follow suit I elbowed him so he mumbled a, "Yes, sir."

Max looked at me and I could see him almost laugh, "Well at least she might keep you in line, Four."

After weeks of hiding what was going on between us it seemed almost second nature to keep up the act. This helped us to keep ourselves professional most of the time. Every once in awhile Tobias would look over at me and wink and I had to look away with a grin. He was still trying to flirt and I guess for those that thought our relationship was new it was probably a good idea. It wasn't long before everyone knew something was up and Christina would look at me trying not to laugh. She was going to be bursting before this whole thing was over.

One morning on the first week I had went on down to the training room to set up the knives and targets for that afternoon before I went to work. While Tobias went to the dining hall to grab us some muffins and was going to bring them to me before we went to work. Eric came in and stood watching me with his arms crossed, "So you're back to Four are you?" The look on his face was not pleasant.

"It's none of your business," I said looking him right in the eye. I refuse to be weak no matter how scared I was becoming of him.

He walks up to me and pins me to the table I had been working at, pressing his whole body against me and I have to look up to see his face as he leans over me causing me to bend backwards. He wraps his hand in my ponytail and pulls my head further back, "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Because then you wouldn't have changed too much. You could still fit in," he sneered, "But one day you'll want more than what these little boys are willing to give you and you'll seek me out to show you what you've missed out on. And I'll give it to you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. But the longer you make me wait the more I'll punish you and make you beg. Make sure you know what game you're playing when you mess with me." He said and let go of my hair and freakishly caressed my cheek pushing a strand of hair back behind my ear. He then pushed away from me and walked out of the training room.

I swallowed hard and take a few breaths to calm myself. Tobias came in at that point and set the food on the table in front of me. When he saw my expression he said, "I saw Eric in the hallway. Did he say something to you?"

I shook my head. After Four's initial reaction to Eric talking to me I didn't want to stir up more trouble. "Just his usual crap. I think there's something seriously wrong with him. I wonder what happened to him when he was younger."

"What did he say to you?" Tobias said sternly.

I straightened my hair and took another breath, "Nothing for you to become a murderer over so stop trying to be the scary boyfriend." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hug him tight. I needed his close proximity to erase the feeling of Eric on me.

"I don't like the attention he gives you. I don't know what he's up to," Tobias said to me.

I look up and give him a quick kiss, "Doesn't matter what he's up to. All that matters right now is that I'm hungry and need to get to work." I grab my muffin off the table along with the juice bottle he'd brought with him, and eat quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes I know it's been a long time. This chapter isn't quite finished yet (nor really proofread sorry) but I wanted to give you something since so many people have been on me. Please comment and thanks for badgering me because I really do need to finish this.**

* * *

After work Diana and I walked down to the training room together. She said, "I'm really impressed with how you're handling everything. You're very young but you just seem to have it all together. I never believed those reports about your parents and now I know that they must have been lies. I'm just curious why you did leave Abnegation, you would have fit in very well there too."

I wasn't sure if she were trying to get information from me or if she was sincere so I just shook my head, "No, I wouldn't have. My brother was actually better at that than I was. But my parents were wonderful. I felt bad leaving them but my path was different."

Diana nodded, "I understand. I came from Amity, believe it or not."

I turned and looked at her, "You're kidding?"

She laughed, "Nope, I _really_ didn't fit in there. You can only lose your temper so many times before they get tired of you. I may have been the reason they started drugging the bread. They were happy I left. But I did learn how to control my temper here, and I'm a lot calmer when I have to go there."

We walked into the training room and I see Four and Eric sparring, "Oh, no." I say under my breath.

Diana looked at me, "This doesn't look like friendly sparring."

"It's not," I run to jump into the ring, "Four! Stop!"

"Stay out of this, Six!" he says back to me.

"Yeah, Six, stay out of this," Eric says taunting me.

Diana is right behind me and she puts Eric to the ground so fast I don't have time to really see how she did it. I push Four off the mat to get him away from Eric.

"Have you two lost your minds? We can't run these teams if we're fighting amongst ourselves," Diana stated.

"If Eric puts his hands on another woman without her express consent we won't have to worry about it. Because he'll be dead," Four said angrily. He must have viewed the tapes from the surveillance. I didn't think of that.

I hear Eric chuckle, "I guess I'll just have to get consent then." He eyed me and winked.

Diana saw the look he gave me and my reaction to it. Smart woman that she was put the pieces together, and clocked him breaking his nose again, "How about you just leave Six alone altogether. That will solve two problems."

Max walked in and saw Eric holding his nose, "Who'd you piss off this time?"

Diana looked at Max, "That would be me. He needs to learn to respect the women he works with."

Max shrugged, "Eric, go get cleaned up, and get back here quick."

Diana walked over to me and smiled, "You have some serious problems with men."

"I'm finding that out," I said back. Four walked off and then started into a run to work off his anger.

I catch up with him, "Hey, you okay?"

He looked over at me and glared, "You lied to me."

Oh, that's what he was mad at. He _had_ seen the camera footage, "Yes, I did because you keep wanting to kill Eric. And, honestly, I'd love for him to go away but if you do that you'll get kicked out and we won't be able to do what we need to do. And I can't do it without you."

He kept running and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, "Four, talk to me."

He came to a stop next to me, "You want me to be honest with you but you won't return the favor."

"I have been honest with you on a lot of things." He crossed his arms and glared, "I'm sorry, you're right. But I have to be able to trust you not to fly off the handle every time I say something. OR any time a guy says something to me you don't like. That's got to stop. If you want the truth you have to be able to handle it without reacting poorly," I said putting my hands on my hips.

He uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck then stepped forward to wrap his arms around my waist, "I'm sorry too. You're also right. I'm just not used to having a girlfriend and especially one that every other guy seems to want. It's freaking me out."

"Do you think it's any easier for me when every girl in the dining hall is salivating over you?" I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him gently on the lips, "But I'm yours and you're mine and I need you to let me take care of me. I can, you know."

"Yes, I know," he kisses me back, "Girls don't look at me that way though. Most of the time they just look scared of me."

I laughed, "Oh, trust me they look at you just like I look at you. That's what I meant about Shelly's comments the other day. She thinks your 'Yummy.' I have to agree with that though so it's funny."

He rolled his eyes and looked away but he had a little grin on his face, "I only care that you look at me like that." He kisses my forehead, "Now we need to finish this warm-up so we can get on with training."

We take off running again and when we round the last corner I see my friends and Christina has a big smile on her face. Apparently she saw our little public display of affection and was excited. Max was frowning at us so I figured he probably was anything but thrilled.

We continued on our work and at the end of the first week it was announced whom the first three candidates cut would be. In my heart I was glad it wasn't any of my friends but I didn't want to show that. It was three of the older people who hadn't been training as hard as some of the younger ones before this all started so they weren't quite ready for it. However they were really good so I expected to see them in the training room more often preparing for when there might be an opening. I knew I wouldn't see the last of them.

This was done right before dinner so the dining hall was a mix of emotions. Apparently the others had started betting on who would make it and who wouldn't. Some people lost a large amount not believing the younger ones would make the first cut. Next week

Max stood next to the score board and announced, "These three candidates are not finished and this is not over for them. We will have try outs again as soon as an opening is available BUT instead of filling 15 spots we will be filling one or two spots. And anyone who wants to be on the Elite teams needs to make sure they are ready at any time to try out for those spots." Well there was one way to see more people in the training rooms. Max was pretty much throwing down a dare. "But if I see anyone interrupting the Elite teams training sessions the next two weeks that person will be disqualified from ever being on the team. There are other places you can work out; you don't need to be in there with us! I don't need injuries to my teams due to someone who is out of shape."

I got to thinking that after the final selection if someone were injured on the B team then we would really need to have someone fill a spot from time to time. It might be good to have two or three of the candidates be alternates and be prepared. After dinner that evening I talked to Four about it and he brought it up to Max.

Four came back to me and told me that Max liked the idea but he wanted to wait until the initial spots were filled before we thought further about alternates. We didn't want anyone thinking they could slack off and maybe still get to play with the big boys from time to time.

That night I was snuggled up next to Tobias in his room. It had been awhile since I actually got to be in here. But as I was drifting off he murmured in my ear, "I'm going to sneak out now. Go see my, Mom and see what is going on. I should be back before you have to leave in the morning. But if not then turn my shower on and yell back at me when you open the door. So they think I'm still here just in the shower."

I looked up at him and pouted even though I knew it was something he had to do. "Please be careful. You know that they are watching everything we do."

He nodded, "I know. I double checked the all the monitors today so I knew exactly where the blind spots would be." He got up and threw on the blackest clothes he could and threw the hood of his shirt over his head. Then he crawled out the window.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it was fitful and full of weird dreams. When I woke up the next morning Tobias was sitting on the edge of the bed sewing up a cut on his left bicep

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of mom's goons got me before I got home. He didn't know who I was or that I wasn't supposed to be touched. He took off running when he figured it out. I'll be okay though it isn't deep," he said.

"And how are we going to explain that?"

He chuckled, and shook his wet hair on me. That's when I realized he had showered, "We could always tell people we were doing it in the shower and my legs gave out."

"That's not funny," I said but laughed anyway.

"Yeah it is and it would keep them from asking more questions. Of course Max may not be amused if I can't keep up with stuff," he said with a bit of a frown.

"So we will just have to show him how a team works when one of the members is injured." A thought popped into my head and my eyes went wider, "This could be a good training exercise."


End file.
